A Savior
by Crystal F. Flowright
Summary: [2007 Movie based] Crystal and Christopher, reunited once again now have a bigger problem on there hands, a battle for one and helping to save the earth from destruction, great. More of an explination inside and rated higher due to language.
1. Prolog

_Hello, my names Jocelyn, and this is a fanfic based off of the new Transformers Movie 2007, and first I'd like to say is that I started this before I even saw the movie, so please bare with me with the very bad editing in the story. Seeing the movie three times now, I've been able to change things here and there in the main story._

_But let me tell you a little about my two characters, which I've added into the move. Their names are Crystal and Christopher Davidson, and they're twins. They're around ages 18 or 19, depending on which I go with cause they're a year older than Sam. But anyway, the prolog here is about what happened to them in their early life, and threw out the story, how they meet up._

_So, I guess I should say that nothing in this story belongs to me, they all belong to Dreamworks, Michael Bay and Steven Speilburg. Only Crystal, Christopher, there parents, the Paolini's and aunt and uncle belong to me (and yes I know Paolini is the name of the author for Eragon and Eldest, but I needed something different, not like Smith which is common)_

_I hope you enjoy this prolog and I hope to hear from you soon, thank you. _

Prolog

"It's a boy." Said the doctor lifting the small infant up.

"Christopher." Smiled the woman looking up into her husbands eyes and he nodded with a small.

A nurse quickly took him away as the doctor started to help the other one out. The woman yelped and screamed in pain till the softer cry of the infant was heard when she panted softly. "A girl." Smiled the doctor.

"Crystal." Said the man and the other nurse took her away and to clean her up.

Hours later

The wife sat sleeping in the bed after over 15 hours of labor and the husband sat in a separate room on the infant floor. He cocked Christopher in his arms, as Crystal lay in her bed asleep. "My babies, beautiful and healthy. I promise, I'll never let anything harm you." He said rubbing his finger into Christopher small hand, and his tiny fingers grabbed onto his as if he understood him.

5 years later

"Crystal, where are you?" Called out her mother.

Crystal came running up the hill to the back door holding out wild flowers. "For you mommy." She smiled.

"That's my little girl." She smiled.

Out in front, Christopher sat on his bike and his father followed him close to keep him from going into the road. "Look at me daddy." He said with his helmet clasped onto his head.

"You're doing great Christopher. Keep it up." He smiled.

"Honey, it's time to get ready." Called out his wife.

"Come on Christopher, you heard your mother." He said and lifted the boy from his bike.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"Yes, now come on, you have to get ready to go to your aunts." He said.

"Okay." Pouted Christopher. He put his bike away and his dad watched him. Putting the helmet beside the bike, he ran back over to his dad and up the front porch and into the house.

"Christopher, no running in the house." Said his mother walking down the stairs quickly.

"Sorry mom." He said and made his way upstairs. Passing the bathroom, he opened his bedroom door, which was across from his sisters. Christopher had short, flat, blond hair with long strands here and there and the clearest blue eyes, from what his parents told him. He was taller than his sister, who had walked into his room in a pink shirt on and a blue skirt. She had short blond hair, but hers was lighter than his, and hers curled here and there. Her eyes were just as clear blue as his.

"Mommy says we might be sleeping over aunties." She said jumping onto his bed.

"Daddy said he and mommy would pick us up." Said Christopher packing his small bag with toys.

"Really?! I hope we don't have to sleep over." She said.

"There you two are, we're just about ready." Said their father walking into the room. "Hey, there's my beautiful girl." He smiled picking her up.

"Daddy." She smiled as she started to tickle her side and she laughed.

"Come on handsome, you too." He said and picked Christopher up and he carried him over his shoulder as they playfully hit him on the back as he made his way down stairs.

"You're going to break your back carrying them down stairs one of these days." Smiled his wife holding her purse at the door.

"I know, but it's not today, now is it." He said putting Christopher down, then Crystal. "Come on, out to the car." He said and ushered them out of the house.

"Wait, daddy, I forgot my bag." Said Crystal.

"Well hurry in and get it." He said.

"Okay." She said and hurried back inside and up the stairs and her mom waited at the bottom. Soon enough, Crystal came downstairs with her bag over her shoulder and a small dog-stuffed animal in her hand.

"You ready?" Asked her mom.

"Yes, I'm ready." She said and they walked out of the house, locking the door behind them and over to the car.

The aunts house

"Christopher, Crystal, be good for auntie Amelia and her husband, Uncle Daniel, okay." Said their mother standing in the door with their father.

"We will mom, don't worry." Said Christopher.

"That's my boy." Said there father and he ruffled his hair before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "You be good too, okay sweetie." He said and kissed Crystal's forehead.

"I will daddy." She smiled clutching onto her toy.

"We'll be back late to get them. Thank you again for watching them sis." Said their mother.

"You always had to watch me, it's the least I could do." She said.

"Well, we best be going." Said their father.

"Good-bye you two, we'll see you later tonight." Said their mom.

"Bye." They waved as their parents walked back over to the car.

"Come on you two, lets get your things upstairs." Said their aunt closing the front door and leading them upstairs.

Staying in a guestroom, they played with their things they brought. Crystal sat on the bed playing with her dog as Christopher played with his planes on the floor, making noises here and there when two got into a fight with one another. It started to get dark, not cause of the time, but the clouds.

It started to rain around dinner where they had Pasta and Meatballs. After being washed up from the pasta sauce, they laid in the single bed together in their pj's trying to get sleep when it started to thunder and lightening lit the sky and the rain pelted the window with its harsh wind.

"Do you think mommy and daddy will be okay?" Asked Crystal as she lay facing the window.

"A thunderstorm doesn't scare daddy, he'll drive here, get us, and take us home with mommy." Said Christopher with his back against his sisters.

Crystal clutched onto her doggie. "I want mommy and daddy." She said softly.

"They'll get us soon." Said Christopher, and that was the last they said, for they fell asleep soon after.

It was the next morning when they got the news. Their Aunt was gone, and their Uncle sat quietly at the table with a mug of coffee in front of him steaming.

He helped them get breakfast before sitting back down quietly and let them eat their Fruity Pebbles. They changed after breakfast and sat upstairs playing with their toys when their aunt walked in and her husband stood in the doorway.

Crystal was the first to breakdown on the floor crying, and Christopher stood still wanting more answers, and asking more questions. When he had no more to ask, she left them alone where he too cried with Crystal till exhaustion took its toll and they laid on the floor in one another's arms, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears.

It was a week after the funeral when a man came to the house with an older couple. They walked in and sat down in the living room with our aunt and uncle as we waited upstairs in our bedroom and played with one another.

Crystal sat on the floor with her paper and crayons as Christopher played with his toy cars they picked up at there house, and there other things that was put in storage. There was a knock on there door and the man and couple who were at the door walked in.

"Hello Christopher, Crystal." Said the older woman.

"Hello." They both said.

"That's a pretty picture you have there." Said the older man who stood by the woman.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"What's it of?" Asked the woman.

"It's mommy and daddy. They're in our back yard watching us as Christopher and I play on the swings, see." She said pointing to them.

"You're very good at drawing." Said the woman.

"Thank you. Mommy would put my new ones up on the fridge when I'd finish one." She said.

"And what are you playing?" Asked the older man toward Christopher.

"Cops and robbers." Said Christopher. "The bad guys ran from the car accident that killed a family, and the cops are hunting for them, only they can't locate them." He said.

"I see." He said

They left soon after with the other man, and they were left to do their own things once again.

The next day, their aunt and uncle took them for a ride, and there were a few boxes in the back. They had taken them to the other couples home in a town called Tranquility. The man who was with them was also there with papers. Crystal and Christopher played on in the front yard with a ball that belonged to their dog. His name was Luke.

Playing with Luke was fun till the puppy lay down on the porch tired. They weren't allowed on the porch while the adults talked and signed something. So, sitting on the lawn, tossing the ball back and forth from one another, a kid younger then them was riding his bike with his father behind him.

His name was Sam Witwicky, he was four as Crystal and Christopher were five. Sam played with them for a bit till his father said they had to go home, so he did, and they waved bye to him as he left down the road with his dad.

Being bored was not a good option for both of them, they both disliked not doing something. It was no sooner when the adults stood from the porch and walked out onto the front lawn. There uncle and the older man were unpacking the boxes from the back and carrying them toward the front door. It was when Christopher saw one was labeled 'Crystal' when he asked, "Why are we here Auntie? And why are you leaving Crystal's things here?"

"Christopher, Crystal," She said and looked down at the two, "Your uncle and I can't take care of both of you." She said. "This family here, the Paolini's, have wanted to adopt a child, and well…" She stopped and looked at Crystal, "They've decided to take care of Crystal, as you stay with us." She said.

"Why can't I stay with you auntie?" Asked Crystal.

"Cause we can't afford two children!" She snapped back.

Crystal flinched back from her and started to cry. Christopher quickly pulled her into his arms and hugged her, "You can't take her from me." He said.

"Christopher, what's done is done. You're coming back home with us, and your sister is staying here." Said his aunt as the last box was put aside the others.

"We're all set to go." Said their uncle.

"No!" Cried Crystal.

"I'm not going!" Said Christopher. "You can't separate us."

"You are, and that's final." Said their aunt grabbing his arm and pulling him back toward the car.

"No! Christopher!" Cried Crystal and was about to run after him when she was picked up off the ground by the older man, "No! Put me down!" She shrieked. "Christopher! Don't leave me!" She cried.

He tried pushing past his aunt, but she wouldn't budge. "Crystal, I'll come back! I'll come find you! Wait for me!" He yelled being lifted into the car and strapped down in his seat.

"No! Don't leave me!" She cried struggling in the mans arms. The car door shut and she couldn't hear him anymore. Her aunt and uncle didn't say goodbye as they got in the car and backed out of the driveway, and Crystal watched as Christopher struggled in his seat. He took one last look at her before they vanished down the street.

Crystal didn't struggle anymore in the mans arms, but cried and cried. He carried her inside to not draw anymore attention from the neighbors, but they knew it wouldn't cease anytime soon.

Back with Christopher, he locked himself in his bedroom, not talking to his aunt or uncle for the couple of days that passed. Once they were in bed, that was the time he sneaked down stairs for a bite to eat, other than that, he stayed up in his room all day doing nothing but thinking of his sister.

Back with Crystal, she was no better. She behaved and tolerated with her new parents, but didn't talk to them for a long time. She stayed in the house, going outside rarely with the puppy, and a few times, Sam came over with his dad and played, though he did all the talking while she sat silently and followed what he said.

Years passed and both Crystal and Christopher had to break out of there depressed state. Crystal started to talk more with her new parents and open up to them, remembering now and then of her brother and his promise. It was later when she realized she would have to wait for him to come, and so she did wait. She studied hard and became an honor student, playing three sports for the school. Tennis in fall, Hockey in winter, and Softball in spring. The sport kept her busy most of the time during the school year, and taking on a few injures kept her from these sports as well.

Christopher on the other hand wasn't too fond of his Aunt and Uncle. He ignored his aunt and uncle when he was finally forced out of his room and to wash up and actually eat proper food. He also earned a temper threw this time and it grew each day he thought of his sister. His temper eventually led him to drop out of school and join the army at age 17. By age 18, he was already in Qatar and apart of a special ops team led by Captain Lennox.

It was that year that would change them forever, and that there is more to life then meets the eye.

_Hey, back again. So, how'd you like it?_

_Please bare with me, I was up until the wee hours in the morning typing this, and not actually being able to fall asleep didn't help at all either. Anyway, I do hope you've enjoyed this. I'll start prepping on the first chapter, so till then._


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey, Jocelyn here and back with a new chapter, and also the beginning of our story. First off though, I should probably tell you what's going to be different in the story. First off, Mikaela won't be around, much. Crystal will be taking her place, but it's not going to be a SamxCrystal fic, they're just good friends, I promise._

_Second, instead of the party in the beginning, which I totally forgot about,(sorry) there's going to be a hockey game. (I know hockey is a winter sport, but I'm not sure what exact time its in, so I figured it's the end of school year, and it's the start of Summer Hockey, okay.) _

_This will mostly be in either Crystal's view or Christopher's, depending on which scene it is, okay. Oh, almost forgot. Ironhide is also on Earth already with Bumblebee, that is also a difference from the movie. So, I guess I should say is that everything belongs to Dreamworks, Michael Bay, and Steven Speilburg. Crystal, Christopher, the Paolini's and their relatives are characters of my own, okay._

_So, now onto our first chapter. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading and reviewing, those of you who did at least, hehe._

In Qatar

"Hey Captain Lennox, we'll keep in touch when we get home, right?" Asked the young solider beside the Captain.

"Of course, you can even come over and meet my wife and little girl." He said as two other soliders, Bobby and Fig, were talking, one in Spanish, which was aggravating the other.

"Alright, that'd be nice." He said.

"Yea." He said then looked at the other two who were arguing, "Hey. I-I mean how many times do we, we don't speak Spanish. I told you that." He said

"Why do you have to ruin it for me, that's my heritage." Said Fig and continued blabbing on about it in Spanish.

"Fine, go with the Spanish." Said Lennox.

"Hey, you guys remember weekends. Uh, Sox at Fenway, cold hotdog and a flat beer?" Said another beside Bobby who was engaged in conversation with Fig.

"Perfect day." Said Bobby.

"What about you captain, you got a perfect day?" Asked Fig.

"I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." Smiled Lennox looking over at the solider beside him and smirked. "What about you Davidson?" He asked.

"I want to go looking for someone, someone I haven't seen since I was a little boy." He said. "My sister is the only one I think of everyday. To see her again would be my perfect day."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find her." Said Lennox as the plane reached the base. It landed and they exited it carrying their luggage and weapons, loading themselves onto a truck as it took them further into the base.

At the base, the truck stopped at a post where they unloaded and went off to do there own things as the younger solider waited for Lennox's order. "Anything I can do, sir?" He asked.

"Why don't you gather our mail." He said.

"Sure." He said and left his bag by Lennox making his way to the outpost.

He walked inside and up to the cubbies where they were placed. Finding C. Davidson first, he grabbed his mail, then found W. Lennox, and grabbed his as well. Walking out of the outpost, he made his way over to the captain and handing him his mail. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem sir." He said and sat down beside him looking threw his mail. Mostly junk, like always, but two letters caught his attention. One was from his aunt, and one was from someone unknown to him, but it read 'important documents' on it.

Opening the one from his aunt, he was surprised when opening the letter, a picture folded fell on his lap. He held it in his hand and decided to read the letter before looking at the picture. 'Christopher, I hope the other soldiers you're working with on your are treating you well, and we hope to see you home soon. I know this may be weird coming from me, but I've always kept a tab on your sister. She's a senior now living in a town called Tranquility. I hope you're not mad at us from keeping it secret from you, but your uncle and I thought it was best, but now that you're nearly a grown man, we thought it was right to tell you. We'd hope to do this in person, but we won't be home when you arrive, we're flying to Spain and staying for two months. We hope to hear from you soon. Sincerely, Amelia.'

"Crystal." He whispered and unfolded the picture to find it was an article from a magazine. It talked about her high school class officers and that she and another student were going to be chosen as Class Officer. He looked at the pictures of the two and skipped the little article about the other candidate and read hers. 'Crystal Davidson elected for Class Officer is an honor student who is committed to her schoolwork and her passion for art. Already scheduled to go to the local collage institute for art, she is also receiving a scholar ship to another local collage for hockey. As one of the Captains on the Girls high school team, she and her fellow seniors are well on there way leading them toward the championships, but from her past injury, damaging her whole left shoulder her junior year, some say other wise.'

"Not Crystal, she's stronger than that." He muttered and continued to skim the article. When he finished, he didn't notice the Captain had stood and left and that it was getting dark, fast.

Taking one more look at her senior photo, he smiled. "She's so beautiful, and we still look alike." He smiled. He was looking into her eyes when he heard a chopper near by and jets landing on the other end of the base. "Hey Christopher, gather your things and lets go, something's not right." Said Lennox now standing in front of him with a smaller child in Arabian clothing.

"Yes sir." He said and quickly folded the article and placed it back into the envelope with the letter, and placed it in his bag with the other letter he never opened. Standing, he lifted it over his shoulder when firing went off followed by an explosion.

"We're under attack!" Yelled Epps, one of the members on the team who was in controll of Combat Air Traffic, and soon enough, there were others running behind him and a larger metallic being of the sort.

"Run!" Yelled Lennox taking the younger boys hand and leading the way with Christopher behind him. They slowed down by a row of tanks and hid between them, "Stay low." Said Lennox pushing the boy behind him as another member of their team, the Spanish one, Fig, dropped by him and pulled out his launcher.

The one who warned them of the attack, Epps, was running toward them when the robot like creature was above him and he fell over. He tried scrambling away before the creature was about to attack him, but both Christopher and the Spanish solider, Fig, beside him shot at the creature, to distract it as he got away, and it worked.

They fled across the sand dunes with part of the US Army Special Forces Operators, leaving the base in ruin as the creature destroyed it and everyone in its path.

Somewhere in the town of Tranquility

Memory

"What do you mean I have to live somewhere else?" Asked the young girl.

"Crystal, we can't take both you and your brother. You have to live with this family." Said a woman holding her brother's hand and they started to fad.

"No, you can't take me from her!" He yelled trying to reach out to her.

"Christopher!" She cried grabbing out for him, being held back by a hand holding onto her other.

"Crystal! I'll find you! Wait for me!" He called out.

"Christopher!" She cried as he finally vanished into darkness. "Don't leave me, don't leave me." She whispered.

A young woman sat up in bed gasping clutching her chest. "Christopher." She whispered.

Her bedroom door opened. "Crys, you okay sweetie?" Asked an older woman.

"I-I'm fine." She said bringing her knees to her body and hugging them.

"You dreamt about him again." She said walking into the room.

"Yes." She whispered.

"It's okay dear." She said patting her head. "Just get some sleep, okay. Tomorrow your father is taking you to get your new car, remember." She said.

"Okay, I'll go back to sleep." She smiled.

"Good night, Crystal." Said the woman walking out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Night mom." She said and laid back down clutching onto her blanket.

'Crystal!' The cry repeated again as she drifted back to sleep.

_Hey, did you enjoy this one? I hope you did, trying to figure out who was who in Qatar was hard when you don't remember their names, ugh. Anyway, just a little fact about Crystals injury, if any of you were wondering. She had dislocated her shoulder being checked against the boards, which isn't allowed in girls hockey, mind you. There were also minor fracturing and pulled muscles from the shoulder down to her elbow. But being a full year, it's healed, but every now in then when she's tapped on the back or hugged, it hurts her. _

_I don't know if an injury like that is possible, but that's what I thought up, so sorry. Um, what else, what else… Oh! Crystal used to share her father's truck with him, but because she's graduating that year from high school, she's getting a new vehicle to drive herself to collage and back. _

_I guess that's all for now, sorry if this is a bit short. The next chapter will be ready by tomorrow. Hope to hear from you in your reviews, and if any of you know the names of the ranger squad, I'd be grateful if you told me so I could get it correct. Please and thank you._


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello! How has everyone been? I'm good, got a hockey game tonight, so I figured I'd get this next chapter up before I head out. Going to be a long drive, great.(sighs) Anyway, I have a few people to thank first before I get started. First off, I'd like to thank ThunderBenderPrincess for the names of the soldiers and correcting me who is who. And second, I'd like to thank Rapier-3 for the name of the unit Lennox is Captain in, I'll be sure to correct myself now._

_Okay, onto business for this chapter… Well as you will read, this is Crystal's side in our story, and I'll tell you when it starts switching back and forth from different prov's, K._

_Alright, none of this stuff is mine, its all owned by Dreamworks, Michael Bay, and Steven Speilburg. I only own Crystal, Christopher, Crystal's adoptive parents, her aunt and uncle, and Luke. (Smiles) Please enjoy this chapter, I can't wait to be hearing for you soon. Thank you to those of you, who have also reviewed so far, I appreciate it._

Morning

"Rise and shine beautiful, its time to get up." Chuckled a man knocking on her door before opening it.

"Dad, morning." She yawned sitting up as he walked over.

"Come on. Go get cleaned up and we'll head out to the dealer ships." He said and his fingers threw her hair and she brushed them away smiling. "Breakfast is on the table too." He said walking back to the door.

"Okay, thanks dad." She said as he walked out.

She got out of bed and stretched popping her back in a few places. Walking to her burro, she grabbed a light blue tank top with a darker blue car on it. She pulled out jean Capri's, throwing them onto the bed beside her shirt, and tossed a few other necessities before walking out of her room and to the bathroom.

She showered in her favorite scent, Ocean Mist. It reminded her of the sea and its beautiful view. After drying off in her bedroom, she slipped into the cloths and combed her hair in the bathroom. Her hair was the same as when she was younger. Her blue eyes also seemed brighter as she grew older. After combing her hair, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Crystal, breakfast is ready." Smiled the woman.

"Thanks mom." She smiled sitting down in her usual spot and ate her eggs, sausage and toast. "Delicious." She smiled as Luke came up to her and rubbed his head in her lap. "No, my breakfast." She smirked as he grumbled and went back to his spot by the door.

"All for you, it is a special day." Smiled her mother.

"Yup." Smiled Crystal.

"Ah, she's done." Chuckled her father. "Come on, come on. We don't want to miss out on the good vehicles." He said.

"Okay dad." She said and carried her dish to the sink.

She followed him to the door where her purse was placed and her sandals nearby on the floor. Stepping over Luke, she slipped them on and grabbed her purse, pulling out her sunglasses. She placed them on and walked out of the house following her father.

"Drive safe you two." Called out her mother from the door as they got into the old truck.

"We will." Smiled Crystal as her father pulled out of the driveway, and they were on their way.

In a Car Lot

"Do any of these catch your interest?" Asked her father.

Crystal frowned as she walked around the lot, "They aren't what I expected I guess. I always figured my first vehicle would be like, calling me." She said walking with her arms crossed.

"Yes, every reaction should be that way." He said. "We can try another lot." He said.

"Alright." She said and they left for the next car lot.

Outside the city

"I got to find Bumblebee and contact the others." Mumbled a figure hiding in the trees. A large black truck passed by, "That looks like the vehicle for me." He grinned scanning it. "Transform!" He said and shifted into the truck and took off. "I may need to blend in before I'm spotted." He said pulling into the city. He pulled into a car lot and parked beside other trucks. "Hopefully I won't have to wait long." He said as an older truck pulled into the lot, and parked.

Crys Pov

"Here we are, a friend of mine owns this one, he may be able to help us." Said her father getting out of the truck and Crystal followed.

She scanned the lot, "I like these better than that other lot." She said walking over to the smaller cars and examining each one closely choosing she didn't like them.

She heard her father talking to another man behind her a ways as she walked around the lot. A glare flashed on her sunglasses and she turned toward the trucks. "Huh." She said and looked at a large black truck that was giving off the glare under the sunlight.

She hurried over and smiled examining it, "Big and strong, sturdy surly… But it must cost a fortune for gas." She sighed rubbing her hand on the hood.

"Crystal, find something you like?" Asked her father walking over with the other man behind him.

"I think so, but I was just thinking about the gas for this." She said. "I don't think I could afford it." She said looking back at it.

"Well, I can tell you this. I don't remember ever seeing this vehicle before, but then again… My other partner has been known to bring vehicles down without telling me." He said.

Her father opened the door and hopped in the front seat, examining the status. "Fairly new, not much miles, I think this ones it." He smiled.

"Really dad, I could get it." She smiled.

"Sure, why not." He smiled stepping out of the truck.

"Thank you!" She smiled and hugged him.

"I can give it to you for, I don't know… 4 grand." Said the dealer.

"Alright, 4 grand it is." He said.

"Alright, follow me to my office." He said and her father followed as she got in the truck and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Wow, a truck of my own, and in wonderful shape." She smiled. "It's almost as if he's brand new." She said feeling the steering wheel and fingering the strange symbol in the middle of it.

"Huh, I wonder what it means." She said and pondered about that when she noticed the keys in the ignition. "Let's start him up." She said and turned the keys to start the truck.

The motor roared to life within seconds loudly. "Wow, what power." She said.

Her father walked out of the office and hurried over to her. "Come on, follow me. I don't want you going out with it just yet, got it." He said.

"Sure thing dad." She said and shifted gear into drive and moved slowly out of the space, waiting for him to get in the old truck and leave.

Following him down the many streets, she got a feel of how the truck moved. When they got home, she parked behind her father in the driveway. As she got out, her mother walked out of the house. "Oh Crystal! What a spectacular vehicle!" She smiled patting her on the back roughly.

"Mom, mom." She said and the woman stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I forgot." She said hugging her.

"It's okay, I'm okay. I'm fine, nothings wrong with me, nothing should be wrong with me." She mumbled walking into the house leaving her parents by her truck.

Her mother sighed, "She dreamt of him again."

"Last night?" Asked her father and the woman nodded. "I guess it can't be helped then." He said.

"We should help find him, for her." She said.

"It'd be impossible to find him. She's just going to have to live with that." He said following his daughter inside.

"I don't know about them, but I sure wouldn't want to be separated from my own sibling. Right Luke?" She asked as the black German Shepherd/Lab walked up to her sniffing the car.

"Well, you can't answer now, can ya." She said and she walked back inside calling out to him to follow.

'Humans, you just can't understand them. Fragile little organisms.' Thought Ironhide. 'I better start a signal to contact Bee and the others.' He thought and turned his radio on to high frequency that was unnoticeable.

Inside

Crystal sat on her windowsill from her bedroom that was located at the back of the house. She sighed and rested her head against the window frame. "Christopher, where are you?" She wondered out loud to no one.

_And there we have it folks, sorry its not much of a chapter, but the next is going to be exciting, maybe… Depending if you love the game of hockey or not, urk. Anyway, as I've said in the last chapter, I had Ironhide on Earth with Bumblebee, who will be showing up in the next chapter as well. (smiles) _

_Okay, I must be getting ready for my hockey game, so sorry I can't stay. Please review, I love to hear what my readers have to say._


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello! Oh, I'm so psyched now, we won our hockey game the other night 2-0, it was great, but the penalties at the end were horrible, ugh. They were all on us, one after the other. We had two people in the box at the same time, it was nerve wracking._

_Anyway, I should probably say first is that none of the characters belong to me but Crystal, Christopher, her adoptive parents and Luke. The others belong to Dreamworks, Michael Bay, and Steven Speilburg._

_Ok, next, um…Oh yea. The start of the hockey game is the chapter, taking place of the party Sam was supposed to go to during the movie. (Totally forgot about that part) But um, I hope you enjoy it, I don't know what else to say really, kind of lost for words._

_But before we begin, I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing, it's nice to hear from you all. Enjoy._

Crystal's cell phone went off startling her a bit, but she didn't fall out of the window. She jumped back inside and quickly grabbed it from the table. "Hello, Crystal here." She said.

"Crys, its Mikaela."

"Oh, hey. What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, just wondering if you had a game tonight." She said.

"Oh shit I do, I nearly forgot!" She said. "It's at the high school rink." She said looking at her schedule.

"Alright, see you there." She said and hung up and Crystal ran out of the room grabbing her purse and two hockey sticks leaning against the wall.

"What's all the commotion?" Asked her mother as she hurried down the stairs.

"I completely forgot I have a game tonight, and my blades aren't sharpened, oh mom, what am I going to do?" She asked.

"You'll be fine, just calm down. I'm make you a small snack for the road down, k." She said.

"Thank you." Said Crystal. "Dad, could you help me with my bag?" She called out.

"Yea, I'll grab it." He yelled back as she ran out of the house.

'She looks like she's in a hurry.' Thought Ironhide watching Crystal hurry over to him.

"I can't believe I forgot about tonight's game!" She growled and opened the back door of her truck and placed the hockey sticks inside and tossed her purse into the front seat.

'A game?' He wondered.

Her father walked out of the garage carrying a bag over his shoulder with Luke following wagging his tail. She took the bag from him and ran it over to her truck and tossed it in the back of the truck. "Crystal, theirs no need to rush." Said her father.

"I'm captain of the hockey team dad. I can't be late, I shouldn't be." She said.

"You'll be fine." He said grasping onto her shoulders. "Besides, you're not the only captain, you have the other girls, as well." He said.

"I know." She said softly. "But they don't take the game as seriously as I do." She said.

"And that's okay too. Just play your hardest tonight." He said.

"I will dad." She smiled as her mother walked out of the house with a bag.

"Here you go sweetie. Peanut Butter and Fluff, your favorite." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." She said and took the lunch from her and hugged her. "I'll call you when the games over." She said getting into the truck.

"Promise?" Asked her father.

"Promise." She said and started the truck, pulling out of the driveway heading for the school. "Bye." She waved and they waved back.

'What's this Hockey? I wonder.' He thought as she directed him to her school.

"Finally." She said parking in the third row. The lot wasn't filled, but she didn't want to be like the other girls who parked in front. As she grabbed her gear from the back, her cell went off again and she answered on the fourth ring. "Hello, Crystal speaking." She said.

"Hey Crys, its Sam." He said.

"Oh, hey Sam. Mikaela's coming to the game you know." She smiled.

"Really?! Yes." She heard him yell to himself.

"Hey, lover boy, if you don't get here soon, she's going to have someone else sit with her." She said.

"I'll be on my way, dad just got me a sweet car yesterday." He said.

"That's great. I have one of my own now too." She smiled. "Dad said I needed my own vehicle to get me to and from collage."

"Yea, tell me what it is and I'll park next to it." He said.

"Third row, large black GMC truck, can't miss it." She said hopping out of the back as she dropped the bag to the ground.

"Alright, see ya after the game." He said.

"Okay, see ya then." She said and hung up. "Time to play some hockey." She said grabbing her purse and hockey sticks. She locked the truck up and headed inside with her snack in hand too.

'This Sam and Mikaela must be two of her other human friends.' Thought Ironhide.

As he watched the parking lot being filled, a boy driving a yellow 1974 Cheverlot Camaro parked next to him. He got out and looked over the truck. "Hell, this is sure in better condition than my car." He said. "Oh shit, the games going to start soon." He said and ran threw the parking lot to the rink.

"_Hey, is that you?_" Asked the car on his radio

"Bumblebee, its good to see you made it. Why aren't you speaking?" He asked.

"…_Taken damage…_" He said over the radio.

"I see. We have to find Prime and the others soon, before any of us are damaged more." He said.

"_Can't leave_." Said Bumblebee.

"That is true. All we can do is wait." He muttered. "But first, a quick scan on the Internet to tell me what this 'Hockey' is." He said and started his research.

Inside

Crystal stretched on the floor of the locker room all geared up. Her helmet sat behind her on the bench with the number 9 on the back of it, as it was her number. "Alright girls, are you all ready to play hard tonight?" Asked one of the captains and a few of them roared. "Good, lets get out there and show them what we got!" And they hollered making their way out of the locker room.

Crystal quickly followed strapping her helmet on and grabbing her two hockey sticks. It was a home game, so they wore their yellow jerseys with black lettering and numbering. Holding her yellow and black stick in hand, she decided she's play with the black one, taped yellow, black, yellow, black, and yellow on the bottom of her stick.

The Zambonie finished cleaning the ice, and once the doors were closed, we were on the ice. She glided over to the bench and tossed her yellow stick in and followed the others in the warm up. Glancing in the stands, she saw Mikaela sitting more toward the front, and Sam was a little ways behind her. She waved and they waved back before she continued to warm up.

Taking a few shots at the goalie, the buzzer rang and we picked up the pucks returning to the bench, the game started now.

Left wing of the second line, Crystal watched the first line take the face off and the game began. Getting a whistle for not carrying the puck over the blue line first on the opposing team, we quickly shifted and my line and I were out. We received the puck back and started to move it up the ice, charging for the net. Our center had most control and she passed it to the right winger who took a shot on the net, but it hit the bar and into the back board with a crack.

A defense men from the other team got it and was about to send it up the boards when I recovered it and sent it at the goalie who caught it making a whistle. Our shift was over, we done our job. The coach patted our helmets as we got off and the others got on. We got to the end of the line and waited for the next shift.

Time change

With the end of the second period, we were down 1-2, a close game. The third line was the last on, so the fourth started, and then it went back to first. We only had to wait and watch till our time was up.

The first line succeeded on getting the next goal to tie the game, and with a little more than 8 minuets left, we could pull it off. Coach sent my line on for the face off, and we took it hard.

There was no time to shift, neither side would let up, till a defense men tripped over her skates trying to get the puck. Crystal moved past her into their zone to retrieve the puck. It all moved to fast at the moment. Crystal had the puck and took the shot, but the center on the other team came up behind her and hooked her skate with her stick, and she fell. She fell onto the ice and slid into the boards hard, she didn't move for a moment.

The referee blew the whistle as she got on her hands and knees. "You okay?" Asked another as the other put the girl in the penalty box.

"Fine." She said and stood making her way over to the bench holding her stick in her left hand.

"Hey, you okay kid?" Asked coach.

"It hurts to move my wrist coach. I think I banged it up." She said lifting her hand.

He quickly closed the door and sat her down. "Let me see." He took off the glove making her wince and hiss. "Oh Crys." He said.

The hand was already turning blue and her wrist swelled like a plump tomato. "You're done for tonight." Her said.

"Yes sir." She sighed.

The buzzer then went off and the stadium cheered as one of our girls scored another goal tying the game 2-2. "Alright, come on!" Yelled the coach. He then turned to one of the other coaches, "John, you take over." He said and John took his spot by the door as he knelt in front of Crystal and started to unlace her skates.

Crystal removed her helmet with her one hand and held it under her bad hand.

He took the skates off and led her off the bench and to the locker room. In the locker room, she plopped down in her small locker and rested her head against the side as he hung her skates on the hooks, placing her gloves and helmets on the top shelf. "I can trust you'll be able to undress yourself, right?" He asked as the buzzer went of signaling another goal.

"Certainly coach." She said and he walked out of the locker room clapping as she slowly made her way to unchanging.

She was slipping her pants on when the buzzer went off ending the game. She heard the girls laughing getting off the ice and congratulating one another. Slipping on her sandals, she grabbed her purse and stood as the girls made there way into the locker room and to their designated locker. The coaches walked in right after and said a few things and left taking me out of the room.

"You're going straight to the hospital, right?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Good, I'll alert the hospital to know you're going." He said.

"Thanks coach." She smiled softly.

"Hey," he said and placed a hand on her shoulder, "it's not over yet." He smiled. "We still have the championship tournament." He said.

"I know." She said and he rubbed her shoulder.

"Let me know how things turn out, okay?" He asked.

"Sure coach." She said and left them exiting the arena.

She made her way over to her truck to see Sam leaning against his car. "Hey." He waved and she waved back.

"Hey Sam." She smiled.

"Hey, why'd you get off the ice so early?" He asked.

"This." She said showing him her right hand.

"No. Theirs no way that happened." He said looking at it.

"Yes there is." She said. "I used my hand to try and stop myself from crashing into the board harder, and this is what happened." She sighed.

"You're going to see a doctor now, aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I? It hurts like hell." She said unlocking her truck and tossing her purse inside. "Look, I'll call you after I call coach to tell you how I made out, alright?" She asked.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Talk to you soon then." He said as she got in the driver's seat.

"Yea, talk to you soon." She said starting up the truck and pulling out of the spot and made her way to the hospital. Using her good hand to steer, she rested her bad one on her lap.

Ironhide examined the hand with his sensors. 'Minor fractures and major bruising to the hand.' He thought as she pulled into the hospital. She parked and turned off the engine pulling out her cell phone and dialed a number.

She didn't have to wait till the second ring when it was answered, "Hello, Crystal?" Asked her mother.

"Yea, it's me mom." She smiled.

"Hey, how'd you do?" She asked.

"Well, I couldn't get a goal tonight." She said.

"Oh, next time honey." She said.

"I don't think there's a next time." She said.

"Why not? Are you okay sweetie?" Asked her mother.

"I'm fine mom, I just may have fractured my hand, I'm at the hospital to have it looked at." She said.

"The hospital! Your father and I will be there soon, okay." She said.

"Okay mom." She said. "I'll see you soon." She said and hung up.

Grabbing her purse, she stepped out of the truck and locked the doors making her way inside the building where a nurse greeted her who quickly took her in and examined her.

Ironhide sat in the parking lot researching more of the sport hockey on mainly injuries that could be effective to the body, and was glad to learn that injures to the hand aren't always severe. He spotted her mother and father pulling into the parking lot and watched as they parked a ways down the isle.

They walked inside and asked about Crystal, and they were led out of the waiting room and into another part of the building.

Waiting for almost another half an hour, they walked out of the hospital and Crystal walked with her head down as her fathers arm was over her shoulder leading her to her truck and her mother left for there car. Her father unlocked the doors and helped Crystal into the passenger seat and he buckled her up like a doll.

He then got in the driver's seat as his wife passed by and headed home. He pulled out of the parking spot and followed her home in silence with Crystal. She rested her head against the window as it started to rain slightly.

Ironhide did a quick scan to see what was wrong, only to find nothing was wrong with her mentally, she was just thinking about a lot of things in her mind. As her father pulled into the driveway, he shut the truck off and sat patiently with his daughter. He then broke the silence, "You know, it's not the end of the world." He smiled.

"I know." She said softly.

"There'll be other championships, you know." He said.

"Not with this team though." She said looking at him before lifting her hand that was in a small Velcro cast. "I won't be able till play till the seasons _over._" She emphasized as her voice quivered. "Why dose this always happen to me?" She asked trying to keep her cries inside.

He leaned over and brought her into an embrace. "Oh Crystal." He said.

"I want Christopher, I want him here." She cried.

"We don't know where he is, Crystal, and we can't find someone if we don't know where he is." He said.

She cried harder into his chest for while before she quieted down and he led her back inside and set her for bed calling her coach soon after to tell him the news.

_So, what'd you think of this chapter? I know it was much longer then the others, but I did skip more then half of the hockey game that I was originally going to add. (Good thing I didn't) _

_Hum, not much to say there is there… Well, thank you for reading again, I hope you've enjoyed it. Please review, thanks. Jocelyn, signing out for now._


	5. Chapter 4

_Hi, I'm back, and sorry about not updating yesterday, two parties and at the same time, you can imagine that, can't you. Well anyway, I went to one for two hours or so, then drove up to the other, which was more important to me. My cousin graduated high school, so we were celebrating it then._

_It rained on us a little bit, but later that night, we had a blast, shooting off fireworks, it was great. Big loud ones too, heh. But, I should probably get going on this, don't want to waist anymore of your time._

_If you all remember the battle in Qatar, with Scorpinoc, that's great for you, but I totally had no idea what I was doing, I'm no good with fight scenes, so I don't know what I'm going to do later on… Anyway, I do not own any of the characters, but Crystal, Christopher, her adopted parents the Paolini's, and Luke. Hope you enjoy!_

Across seas in Qatar

'I can't believe this is happening.' Thought Christopher crouching, firing at another unknown weapon like creature, only this one was much smaller and more of the shape of a scorpion.

"I don't have a credit card, we're in the middle of a war here!" Yelled Captain Lennox as he ran by behind Christopher, and over toward the other side of the field towards Epps.

Reloading his rifle, he continued to fire at it when captain commanded they set their heat sensor laser, so he did and continued to fire at the weird machine, to keep it distracted as the warthogs flying above them, could shoot it down.

The first round still kept it up, asking for more power, it was granted, and before they knew it, it was over. The weird machine had vanished leaving only the end of his tail that ceased to move. Fig was hit, so we had to bandage him up before we could leave by air support. We were heading home after this hell battle.

"Captain!"

"Davidson, we're finally going home." He said wrapping an arm around his shoulder leading him to the plane.

"Yea, home." He smiled. 'To my sister and leaving my Aunt and Uncle for good.' He thought as they got onto the plane. Taking a seat by the Captain, he pulled out the other letter he never got to read from his bag after securing his gun in its strap.

'Dear Christopher Davidson, we're sad to say but your relatives have died along with the other flight attendants on the plane they were flying in to Spain. Unable to contact you at the time of their death, the family members of your uncle took responsibility in assorting their belongings and selling the house. Leaving their money and sport cars to you along with your own belongings left at the house when you left for Qatar. They have been placed in a storage house on the outskirts of Tranquility at request of your relatives. If you have any questions, then by all means, call us. We're sorry again for your loss.'

"Figured, them trying to enjoy a vacation while I'm gone, turned upside down on them." He muttered and put the letter away.

"Hey, what's got you down?" Asked Lennox.

"I got a letter saying my Aunt and Uncle are dead, my only relatives, other than my sister." He said. "They sold the house and took their belongings, but left their money, cars and my own belongings to me in a storage house just outside of the town where my sister lives."

"How'd you know she's there? I thought you didn't know where she was." Said Lennox.

"I didn't, the other letter I read at the base before we were attacked was from my aunt. She was secretly keeping tips on Crystal from me, she knew where she was my whole entire life, and didn't decide to tell me until now." He growled.

"Hey, when we get home, I promise I'll help you look for her, alright." He said.

"Thanks sir, I'm kind of anxious to meet her, after all these years." He smiled and put the letter away.

"So, did they tell you anything about her?" He asked.

"Sure did." He smiled and pulled out the letter and article to show him and mostly on the flight back to US soil, they talked about finding her, and where he would live when he'd found his sister.

The next morning

The paperboy passed by tossing the paper onto the lawn. Ironhide saw this and watched as Crystal's father walked out and grabbed the paper bringing onto the porch where he sat down and read the paper. Crystal still wasn't up since it was also a Saturday, meaning she had no school and plenty of time to rest.

Her mother walked out onto the front porch and sat beside her husband handing him a mug of coffee, which he accepted and took a sip of it before continuing reading as her mother relaxed beside him.

A mutter from Crystal's father caught Ironhides attention as he read the paper out loud to his wife. "In the town of Tranquility, the girls hockey team has successfully gained right into the championships, where they'll face other teams in California for the title. The coach quotas, 'I believe in the girls, they have high spirit and excitement in them, I doubt we'll get far, but just coming this far is rewarding enough.' Last nights game won by the girls in Tranquility by 3-2 sets them in high ranks. During the middle of the last period, one of there star players, Crystal Davidson, also one of the Senior and Captains of the team, will be unable to participate in the Championships in later months due to an injury caused during the game." He sighed and put the paper down, "I can't read this anymore." He sighed as she rubbed his back.

"She'll be okay, she's a strong girl." She said and they sat talking quietly to one another about plans for the weekend.

Upstairs, the shower ran for a good 10 to 12 minuets before it stopped. Crystal made her way down the stairs another three minuets later, and onto the porch where she greeted her parents. "Hey mom, hey dad." She waved solemnly.

"Hey sweetie, there're pancakes in the fridge for you." She smiled, "Your favorite too, blueberry." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." She said and headed back inside to eat.

Inside

Crystal sat on the counter waiting for her pancakes to finish warming up in the microwave. Luke sat in front of her looking up at her. "Sorry boy, none for you, you know that." She smiled. Her cell phone went off in her purse on the table. Walking over, she grabbed it and answered, "Hello, Crystal here." She said.

"Hey Crys, its Mikaela." Said the girl.

"Oh, hey Mikaela, did you enjoy the game last night?" She asked.

"Yea, of course." She said over the phone, "Hey, I'm sorry about, you know, unable to play in the championships and all." She said.

"Oh, yea, it's okay, really." She said taking her pancakes out of the microwave.

"Well, want to come hang out with me today?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll join you. I'll meet you at the McDonalds down the street." She said.

"Alright, see you there." Said Mikaela and they hung up.

She ate her pancakes and had a glass of milk with them. Clearing her plate and glass, she grabbed her purse and keys from the hook by the door and walked out of the house Luke following her out the door and down the steps only to reach the last step when her dad called out, "Where're you going?" He asked.

"To meet Mikaela, she asked if I could hangout today." She said and placed her items in the purse.

"Okay, be home by 11 or call us, okay." Said her mother.

"I will." She said walking over to the garage. She opened it and pulled out her bike beside her mother's car and pedaled out of the driveway and down the street, "See ya mom, bye dad." She called out leaving Ironhide in the driveway. Luke barked sitting on the porch before lying down with a grumble.

Her father laughed, "Next time Luke."

'I don't have a good feeling about this.' He thought as he watched her leave down the street on the bike.

_I didn't really want to end here, but I figured since the next one is much longer, It'd suffice then. (Smiles) Well, I hope to hear from all of you soon, VERY soon please. And thank you all who have read and reviewed this story, it's much appreciated. Till next time!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello. I'm back with a new chapter, yay. Okay, so here's the scoop on what's goin' on at the moment. I am able to update everyday, but I'm kind of stuck at the moment, my friends are helping me out, so I should be able to breeze threw it, hopefully._

_Anyway, thank you all for reading, I love to read your comments so please leave a review every now and then if you could. So, going on, I own no one but Crystal, Christopher, and the Paolini's, and Luke. Everyone else belong to Dreamworkd, Michael Bay and Steven Speilburg. _

_I hope you all enjoy this update, thanks for reading._

At McDonalds

Crystal sat with a vanilla McFlurry beside Mikaela who was chatting with her friends, laughing at things now and then when she spotted Sam rushing by looking the other way, not noticing the crack in the pavement due to the tree. "Sam, look o-" It was too late.

He flipped over onto his back and grunted as his mothers pink bike fell on top of him, "Ow." He grunted.

"Sam, are you okay?" Crystal asked looking over at him as he muttered himself.

"No, I think I'm going crazy, my cars chasing me, I gotta go." He said hurriedly and got up and back on his mother bike and took off.

"What a stupid boy." Said Mikaela and her friends laughed.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me out guys, but I'm going to go, okay. Besides, I'd just slow you guys down today, with this." She said motioning to her hand.

She stood putting her purse over her shoulder and threw away her McFlurry away in a trash can before jumping over the small stone wall and getting on her bike and took off after him.

She caught a glimpse of Sam and was about to rush after him when a cop pulled up and stopped in front of her where she stopped quickly, and he took off. "Great, I lost him." She muttered and continued to look for him.

Continuing down the street she saw him turn on, she rode slowly, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. He was then running threw an abandoned parking lot and she turned to greet him, "Sam!" She called out.

"No! Turn around! Get out of here!" He yelled.

She shook her head no and before she knew it, he grabbed her and she fell off her bike as it skidded across the parking lot. "Ah!! Sam!" She yelled at him holding onto her arm. "Are you _trying_ to kill me, ah!" She cried.

"Oh no, I forgot! I'm totally sorry." He said looking back, "come on, you have to get up." He said trying to pull her up.

"I can't, hurts." Crystal gasped as the ground shook.

"Oh no, come on, you have to get up!" He said trying to help her up as a giant robot ran toward them.

"Ah!" She screamed about to scramble to her feet when Sam pushed her down and the yellow Camaro skidded by them and bumped into the robot making him fall over and it stopped in front of them opening the passenger door.

"Get in the car." He said lifting her.

"But Sam, what-"

"Quick, get in." He said and jumped in the driver's seat and she got into the passenger and the door closed before the car sped off running from the now cop car that followed.

"Go go go go go!" Said Sam.

"Oh god we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Cried Crystal clinging onto the seat with her good hand as her injured one clings to her chest.

"We're not gonna die, no we're not, no we're not." Said Sam. "Trust ME, it's a kick ass ride." He said looking a head now at the in coming building, "Oh shit we're gonna die!!" He yelled as the Camaro drove through the glass windows.

"Sam!" Yelled Crystal as the camaro did quick turns trying to stall the cop car.

"Woah!" He yelled as they drove through shelves in the old abandoned warehouse.

The camaro did a quick turn and drove out of the warehouse stalling the police car as it turned to follow. It was now dark as the Camaro drove into the power plant and backed up against a wall and shutdown. I reached to grab for the door handle, but it locked automatically, same as Sams side. "We're locked in." Said Crystal trying to budge the door open.

"Well, we got away from that monster, didn't we?" Asked Sam, soon regretting it as the police car drove past them slowly, not noticing them.

The car then tried to start, "You're stalling, you're stalling." He said, then it started and pealed out of the area as the cop car was backing up. On the other side of the power plant now, the camaro skidded to a halt and the force knocked both Crystal and Sam out of the car and onto the ground. Sam started to help Crystal up when the Camaro transformed in front of them and stood up in a fighting stance.

"Oh my." She gasped grasping onto her purse as Sam helped her to her feet.

The police car in front of them, coming at them fast then transformed and tackled the bot in front of them.

"Run run run!" Yelled Sam pulling Crystal away from the two as they fought.

The sound of something unlatch startled them and they looked back to see a smaller bot jump out of the chest of the bot that was the police car and it ran after them. "Go go go!" Yelled Sam pushing Crystal forward as they ran from the smaller bot.

Ignoring the bashing of the bigger bots behind them, Crystal and Sam ran toward a shed when the bot suddenly jumped out and grabbed onto Sam. "Ah! It's got me!" He said trying to kick it off as it continued to move quickly on top of him pulling at his cloths.

Crystal stopped and dropped her purse onto the ground grabbing a small metal pipe discarded on the ground. She hurried over to Sam as he was scrambling to his feet without his pants on. "Duck!" She yelled and as Sam dove to the ground, the robot jumped into the air.

She swung and the pipe slammed into his side flinging him into an electrical fence, "Gahh!!" He screamed short-circuiting.

Sam stood up beside her, "Nice hit." He said.

"I don't hit homeruns for nothing." She smiled. "How do you think I do so well in my sports?"

Sam grabbed his pants and put them on, "Come on." He said and led her away from the smaller bot that now laid on the ground twitching from his over loaded circuits.

Crystal grabbed her purse from the ground and followed Sam cautiously as he walked toward the yellow mechanical bot that was his Camaro. "What're you doing?" Asked Crystal as the yellow bot stopped in front of them.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us, or he'd have done it already." Said Sam.

"He, did kind of protect us earlier." She noticed.

"I think he wants something from me." Said Sam.

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know, the other one was talking about my Ebay page." He said walking cautiously to the bot.

"What in the world are you selling on Ebay?" She asked.

He didn't answer, "Can you talk?" Asked Sam.

"_XM Satellite Radio-ox Digital Cable-Broadcasting System-"_

"Y-you talk threw the radio?" He asked.

"_Thank you, y-your wonderful, you're wonderful."_

"So, what was that last night, what was that?" He asked.

"_Message from star-Through out the enormus vast of space-Bring down like visitors from Heaven Hallelujah."_

"I don't believe this." Smiled Crystal in amazement stepping up to Sam. "So, you're an alien, right?" She asked.

The bot nodded and crouched down shifting back into the beaten up Camaro Sam had purchased. _"Anymore questions you wana ask?" _He asked as the passenger door opened.

"Let's just get in the car." Said Sam and took a step forward and Crystal followed grabbing onto his arm.

"Where would we go Sam?" She asked.

"50 years from now, when you're looking back at your life you wana say you had the guts to get in the car?" He asked.

She nodded hesitantly and step forward first and got into the back seat and Sam sat in the passenger. The Camaro drove off on its own, steering itself out of the power plant and onto the main road. Crystal watched the steering wheel and Sam did the same. "Hey, I have another question, if you don't mind." She said.

"_Shoot!"_

"Well, did you like, come to earth in this form, or did you choose it?" She asked.

"_I Choose you!" _

"Okay. So, can you like, change into a different vehicle other than this junky one?" She asked.

The engine revved loudly as he suddenly came to a stop. "Oh no, now you've done it." Said Sam getting out and Crystal followed forget her purse in the backseat as he burned rubber and drove off. "That car is sensitive-"

"I was just asking a question, I didn't believe he'd be offended by it." She said.

"Four thousand dollars just drove off." He said shaking his head when a sound of an engine caught their ears and they turned to see a new 2009 Camaro pull up next to them with a jamming tune on. "What the." Sam got in first, opening the passenger door and slid into the drivers seat as Crystal got into the passenger, where her purse laid on the floor.

The Camaro took off driving them out of the tunnel they were just in and into a blocked off area. "Hey, what are you doin?" Asked Sam toward the car.

Crystal stepped out and looked toward the sky, "Sam, you've got to see this." She said.

He got out and stood beside her looking into the sky. It looked to be three meteors entering threw the earth's atmosphere, but they weren't disintegrating. A loud noise erupted and a bright flash of like as they penetrated the atmosphere causing a shiver to run down Crystals spine, "Something tells me something big is coming." She whispered as they got closer.

_I kinda forgot they were at a burger king, not a McDonalds in the movie, hehehe, opps. Just a minor change, I like McDonalds better then BK, but that's just me._

_So, did you like? Is there anything I should know about this chapter, that I should fix to make it better? Please, your advice is well taken into effect. _

_Well, this is a good-bye for now then, laters!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello, Jocelyn back with yet another chapter, yay! Um, let me first say thank you to you all for reviewing and reading the fanfic of mine, I'm so pleased, hehe. Um, before I go on, I'll answer some of your reviews._

_CheshireMax – Mikaela isn't going to be around in the fanfic much, though she'll still be a friend with Crystal, and no, Sam won't be dating her._

_Rapier-3 – I know I left out all the good stuff in the battle against scorpinoc, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll get better at it for future battles._

_And to everyone else, I enjoy hearing your please in this, and I'll try and update everyday as well. So now, I should probably say that none of the characters belong to me but Crystal, Christopher, Luke and the Paolini's. Everyone else belongs to Dreamworks, Michael Bay, and Steven Speilburg._

_Now, I hope you enjoy this updated chapter of, A Savior. (bows)_

"Ones heading toward us." Said Sam about to make a run for it.

"Wait, it's going to go over." Said Crystal and she ran a bit toward a clearing, "come on! If my calculations are correct, one will land this way." She said running up the hill as it got closer.

"Wait, Crystal!" Yelled Sam following after her not noticing the approaching vehicle.

Running up the hill, the noise got louder as it past over them and crashed down into the field. She stopped and watched it, hearing the new familiar clicks and kinks of metal and gears turning. Sam stopped beside her, "Come on, we have to get back to the car." He said grabbing onto her arm.

Looking back into the field, she saw the machine like figure start to stand. Following Sam who still held onto her arm, she stopped reaching the top of the hill again looking down at the vehicles. Sam came to a sudden halt as well, "Crystal, what now?" He asked.

"What's my truck doing here?" She asked noticing the familiar black truck now beside the yellow Camaro.

"Don't tell me…" Started Sam and the hurried down to the vehicles to have both the passenger doors open.

"Get in Crystal." Said a voice coming from her truck.

"You're like him, aren't you." She said standing in front of her truck.

"Yes, now quickly, get in." He said.

"O-okay." She said and was about to make her way over when Sam stopped her.

"Crys, your purse." He said holding it out to her.

"Oh!" She quickly grabbed it from him, "thanks Sam." She said and made her way around the truck and got into the passenger seat as Bumblebee took off.

"Buckle up and hang on." Said Ironhide closing the door as she sat down. She buckled and soon enough, he took off after the Camaro.

Sitting in silence, only listening to the rumbling engine of his broke the silence. Crystal finally spoke up, "I kind of knew you were different." She smiled softly.

"How so?" He asked.

"The insignia on the steering wheel of yours." She smiled fingering it. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen, here on earth at least." She chuckled and his engine rumbled as if he were laughing as well.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"You can call me Ironhide." He said.

"Ironhide, it suits you." She smiled as he pulled into an ally and right behind the Camaro.

The ally was misty and Sam was stepping out of Bumblebee, Crystal followed suit and jumped out of Ironhide, walking over to Sam as a larger truck was driving up to them.

A smaller vehicle approached them from behind with an ambulance type vehicle flashing its lights and sounding its sirens right behind it. Walking up to the truck, it finally came to a stop in front of them and then it started to shift into a mechanical being.

Looking behind her, Crystal watched as Ironhide and the three other vehicles did the same as the much larger bot. When he seemed finished, he crouched down in front of us and leaned closer toward Sam, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked.

"They know your name." Said Crystal a step behind Sam.

"Yea." He said looking up at the bot that asked if he was Sam.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Said Optimus.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Said the bot that was the ambulance.

"Autobots." Smiled Crystal in agreement.

"What's crackin lil' bitches?" Asked the bot that was the silver Pontiac.

"My first Lutenanut," said Optimus as he jumped and spun in the air, "designation Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." He said and jumped back onto a car relaxing.

"H-how'd he learn to talk like that?" Asked Sam as Optimus stood.

"We've learned Earth's languages threw the World Wide Web." Said Optimus

Hearing a noise coming from Ironhide, Crystal turned and looked up as canons took place on his arms, "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Said Optimus as the canons spun into place.

"You feelin lucky, punk?" He asked Sam aiming them at him.

"Easy Ironhide." Said Optimus.

"Just kiddin. Just wanted to show him my canons." He said motioning toward them, hiding them once again.

Sam huffed a sigh of relief and Crystal laughed slightly at him cause he was worried. "Our medical officer, Ratchet." Introduced Optimus as he was sniffing the air.

"The boy seems to be fit and in physical enough, but the girl," he said looking down at her. "There's been some damage to your body recently." He said.

"Yea. Last night actually." She said showing her right hand. "I fractured it during my hockey game."

"You already know your guardian Bumblebee." Said Optimus motioning to the once was yellow Camaro who started boxing the air to a song.

"_Check on the rent, yup second to none-"_

"Bumblebee. You're my guardian, huh?" Said Sam as the music stopped.

He nodded and made this weird sound.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Said Ratchet firing a red laser toward his mouth, "I'm still working on it." Grumbled Ratchet as Bumblebee started to cough raspy.

Crystal stepped forward, "I'm Crystal Davidson, Sam and I are close friends, though he is a year younger than me." She said.

"She's the one who choose me, Optimus." Said Ironhide looking down at her as she looked back at him and smiled.

"A female, neva though I'd see that day, Ironhide." Grinned Jazz.

"Oh hush you." He grumbled.

Crystal looked back at Optimus as the boys were about to argue. "So, why are you here all of a sudden?" She asked.

"We are here looking for the All Spark, and we must find it before Megatron." Said Optimus.

"Mega-what?" Asked Sam.

Optimus lifted his hand to his head and activated a simulator or sort. "Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied him were destroyed, our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost in the stars. Megatron followed it to earth, when Captain Witwicky found him." Said Optimus.

"Pfh, my grandfather." Said Sam.

"It was an accident, that intertwined our fates." Said Optimus. "Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cubes location on earth, were imprinted on his glasses." Said Optimus.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Asked Sam.

"Ebay." Said Optimus.

"Ebay." Said Sam.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they'll use its power to transform earth's machines and build a new army." Said Ratchet.

"And the human race would be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Said Optimus as the other Autobots surrounded him and Crystal.

"Where are those glasses Sam?" Asked Crystal.

In a US Military Plane

Ebbs and Captain Lennox were examining the end of the tail that came off of the robotic scorpion back in Qatar. They were having a hard time figuring out what it was made out of, but figured out that high intense heat could penetrate threw the armor.

They were about to make the call in when it suddenly came to life and stuck its stinging into the table as if it were butter. Christopher quickly took out his rifle and shot it between its joint and it uncoiled back onto the table.

"Strap that down and keep it secure, that things wicked." Said Lennox and he walked back toward his seat where Christopher was putting his rifle away. "That was a nice shot."

"Thanks Captain." He said.

"So," he said sitting down in his seat, "when we get home, I'm going to call Sarah and ask if you could spend a few nights with us till we find your sister in Tranquility. Then we'll help you two get set up close by my place." He said.

"Thanks Captain, how could I repay you?" He asked.

"Ask nothing of it, just maybe watch Anabella for us when we need a night off." He smirked.

"Sure thing Cap." He smiled and looked out a small window, "I can't wait to find you sis, just keep waiting for me." He said to himself as Lennox laid back and relaxed hoping to get some shuteye.

_Hum, this ones not bad, wouldn't you day? It may be short too, sorry about that. The next one should be longer, if I planned it right… Well, we'll see and find out next time, won't we. I hope you enjoyed, byebye for now. (waves)_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hello again, Jocelyn here, and may I say, it is such a beautiful day outside, wow. I knew when I woke up this morning it was going to be a good day, and I'm glad it is turning out to be a good day too._

_Well, I'm glad to have gotten all your reviews too, they were wonderful to read, really. And it's a hit, yay! I just hope it all comes out well now. So, let me thank all of you who have reviewed and read this story of mine, I am truly great full of you all._

_So, onto this next installment. First I'd like to say that I own only Crystal, Christopher, Luke and the Paolini's. Second, everyone else belong to Dreamworks, Michael Bay and Steven Speilburg. I hope you enjoy this chapter, (bows)._

Sam's neighborhood

Bumblebee led the way up Sam's street followed by Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide in the back with Crystal in the passenger seat. He pulled into an ally between his house and his neighbors and the others followed. He gout out of Bee and ran down toward Ironhide where Crystal got out and he stopped in front of her, "Watch them for five minuets, I'll be right back, I've already told them, but keep them here, okay." He said.

"Yea, go, you got less then four." She said and he ran threw the bushes and threw his backdoor. The familiar twists and turns of metal startled her at first when she realized Optimus was transforming and the other were following. "Oh no, no no!" She said. "You have to stay hidden, you don't want anyone seeing you!" She said as Optimus stepped over the hedge of bushes.

"Sams's going to be SO mad." Said Crystal making her way around the bushes and into his yard where he came up to her.

"I thought you were going to watch them." He said.

"I was, and Optimus just transformed and the others followed, what was I supposed to do?!" She asked.

The barking from Sam's small dog alerted them and Sam was the first to see him by Ironhide. "Mojo off the robots!" He said as he started to pee on his foot.

"Ugh, why you little-" Ironhide started to charge his canons.

"Woah woah woah woah woah! Stop, he's my dog!" Said Sam picking him up.

"You have an infestation, would you like me to terminate it for you?" He asked.

"No! No. We love dogs, love them." He said.

"He lubricated all over my foot." He said.

"He peed on you… Bad Mojo, bad." He said looking down at him in his arms.

"Bad Mojo." Said Ironhide as Crystal walked over toward him.

"Why don't you put those away, they're not necessary now, are they." She said and he grumbled putting them away walking over toward Ratchet.

Sam then made his way into the house with Mojo and hurried into his room. "Okay guys, just stay where you are and don't move, we don't want to cause anymore of a ruckuss and alert his parents." Said Crystal walking on the now partially ruined path toward the house.

She slowly made her way onto the porch and looked inside the living room to see his mother sitting on the sofa and his dad walk in with a wineglass. "Hum, figures." Said Crystal.

"Autobots, recon." Said Optimus and one by one, they made there way around the house and scouted the building.

Crystal looked behind her and saw Optimus step into Mrs. Witwicky's flowerbed. "No! Optimus!" She hissed at him running off of the porch.

"What?" He said looking down.

Sam then came to the window and looked down, "Oh no, not the flower bed." He said.

"My bad." Said Optimus.

"Listen, my mom has a temper, if she sees you out here she'll flip out. Just five min-"

"There's no time." Said Optimus.

"I know and I'm sorry, I'm looking, but with you around, its distracting, I can't concentrate." He said as Optimus sighed.

"Autobots, fall back." Said Optimus.

"Thank you, just five minuets, five." He said holding up his hands before leaving the window as the Autobots moved away from the house. Crystal watched as Ratchet bumped into Ironhide and he pushed him. Ratchet kept his footing, but he didn't watch where he was going.

"Ratchet!" Yelled Crystal, but it was too late.

The ambulance bot ran into the transformer wires and the jolt sounded his alarm and many lights to go off as he fell back into the neighbor's yard. "Wow, that was tingly." He said and fell back exhausted.

"Yea, that looks like fun." Muttered Ironhide before turning from him as he fell back from the shock.

"Oh this isn't good." Said Crystal as Ironhide walked past her, and soon enough Ratchet got back up and followed after him to get with Optimus and the others.

Crystal could hear Sam complaining and trashing his room looking for the glasses. She was taping her foot a bit aggravated he couldn't find them when a large hand grabbed her around her waist. "Ah!" She was brought off the ground fast. "Put me down, put me down!" She screamed panicking. She was brought over to Sam's window and he rushed over and grabbed her from Optimus.

She sat on his floor shivering and holding herself while Sam yelled at them to hide and shut off the light Ratchet was admitting into the room. Then came the knocking. "Crys, you have to hide, guys, I need you to hide, if my parents see you they'll flip out." Said Sam.

"Sam, you in there?" Asked his father. "How come the doors locked? You know the rules, no doors locked in my house!" He said.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door." Said his mother from behind the door.

"Last chance 5," He started.

"Crys, you have to snap out of it. Come on, you can't stay locked up all the time." Said Sam trying to help her to her feet.

"Oh dear." Said his mother.

"Four." Said his father, "it's coming off the hinges pal."

"See he's counting." Said his mother as Crystal finally came to her senses and stood from the floor and sat at his computer. "Sam just open the door."

"Three, two." He said.

"He's counting." She said.

"Stand back." Said his father as Sam sprinted to the door the lights from Ratchet finally off.

"What's up? What's with the bat?" He asked.

"Who're you talking to?" Asked his father.

"Talking to you." He said.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Asked his mother.

"I'm a child, I'm a teenager." He said.

"We heard voices and noises, we thought, maybe you were," She said as his father looked over Sam shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what we thought, what was that light?" Asked his father walking past him into the room.

"Light, what light?" Asked Sam. "What light, there's no light dad! You got two lights in your hand. That's what the light is." Said Sam. "Look, you can't just bounce into my room like that, you have to knock, you have to communicate." He said.

"We knocked." Said both his mother and father.

"You didn't knock, you were screaming at me, okay." He said.

"No." Said his mother.

"T-this is repression that you're doing here. Y-you're ruining my youth." He said.

"Evening Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky." Said Crystal standing up from the computer chair and waving.

"Oh, why hello!" Smiled Mrs. Witwicky.

"I didn't know Crystal was coming over." Said Mr. Witwicky toward Sam.

"W-well uh…" He said.

"Sorry Mr. Witwicky, it was my fault." Said Crystal. "I-I came over unannounced." She said.

"It's alright, but we saw a light." He said walking into Sam's bathroom looking around.

"Oh, parents." Said Optimus and motioned to move.

"Don't know where it was, but we saw it." Said Mr. Witwicky looking around the bathroom.

The house then moved and Crystal grasped onto the chair. "Earthquake, another earthquake! Get in the door way!" He said jumping onto the tub.

"Okay." Said Mrs. Witwicky.

"After shock, after shock." He said. "Ah, I hate these." Said Mr. Witwicky.

"Quick, hide, hide." Said Optimus and Crystal could hear them trying to scurry around quietly.

"Oh hey, the lights are back on." Said Mrs. Witwicky.

"Judy, can't you take these things seriously?" Asked Mr. Witwicky.

"Good lord this floor is filthy Sam." Said Mrs. Witwicky.

"Ah no, look at the yard, the yard is destroyed." He said looking at it. "Geese! Ah, Judy, better call the city, we got a blow transformer. Power pulse sparking all over the place." He said looking out the window with his flashlight. "Oh man, the yards a waist. Trashed. Gone. Go look, the whole yard." He said as Crystal made her way into the bathroom and he made his way out.

"You're kidding." Said Mrs. Witwicky.

"The parents are very irritating." Said Ironhide.

"Yea yea yea, can I take them out?" Asked Ratchet.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans." Said Optimus. "What is with you?" He asked.

"Well, I'm just saying we could, it's an option." He said and hid his canons.

"Hey, I think we're almost done here, so hold on a few more moments, k." Whispered Crystal.

"Mom, do you know where my backpack is?" Asked Sam.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen." She said.

"The kitchen, thanks." He said. "Come on Crys." He said and she followed him down stairs after his parents left his room and they too headed down stairs.

Outside

"There're others coming." Said Ratchet.

"Autobots, hide." Said Optimus and they transformed back into their designated vehicle once in the ally.

_Well? What did you all think? It was good right? I know it may be a bit short, and that i took out 'Sam's Happy Time', but i didn't want to have to rate this higher, you know. But the best part is about to come, so… Think you're ready for it?_

_Thanks again for reading, please review. Till next time. (Waves)_


	9. Chapter 8

_Good morning, (10:42 here). Man, this was a tough one to choose where to stop, really it was. I was thinking of going on, but then it leads to another long conversation, so I figured I'd wait and put it in the next chapter, get what I'm saying?_

_Anyway, I love all the reviews that are coming in, and __CheshireMax, I know seeing 'Sam's Happy Time' twice is hard, but what about me, I had to see it four times, maybe my fifth this weekend actually, heh. I went twice to see it, but then I was invited another two times with my friends. I still loved the movie though, and tried very, VERY hard not to give things away, but my friends knowing me, saw me cracking up before the scene happened, and when it did, they laughed along with me, or cried… depending on which scene it was. (some were very sad too)_

_I still very much enjoyed the movie and can't wait for it to come out on DVD. I'll be one of the first to get it, heh. _

_So, moving on. Crystal, Christopher, Luke and the Paolini's belong to me and no one else, while the others are apart of Dreamworks, Michael Bay, and Steven Speilburgs brilliant creation for a movie. So, without further ado, enjoy. (Smiles)_

The kitchen

"Aw sweetie, you look shaken." Said Mrs. Witwicky placing a hand on her left shoulder. Crystal flinched away and she removed her hand from her shoulder, "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I forgot about your shoulder." She said.

"It's okay Mrs. Witwicky, everyone seems to have lately." She said rubbing it gently and rolling it.

"Put a bag of ice on it, Sam will help you." She said walking out of the kitchen.

"I-I will, thank you." She said as Sam rummaged threw his backpack.

"Do you really need the ice?" He asked pulling out the eye glasses case.

"No." She said as he opened it to make sure he had the glasses inside it.

"So, what happened to make you scream?" Asked Sam.

"Optimus suddenly decided to grab me when I didn't know, and he brought me to your window." She said. "It may not seem that bad, but you know how I am since I've injured my shoulder last year. I'm not fond of anyone hugging me anymore, unless I know I'm being hugged. It still hurts after every game." She said rolling it again.

"I'm sure it dose. With all the shoving around by you and the other girls, I can imagine that you get sore all over." He said when there was suddenly a lot of ringing of his doorbell and his father answered.

"Who in the world could that be?" Wondered Crystal.

"I don't know, but there seems to be a lot of people." He said and led the way into the small hallway leading to the front door. They waited and watched as his father opened the front door.

"Ronald Witiky?" Asked a man.

"It's Witwicky, who're you?" He asked.

"We're the government, Sector Seven." He said holding out a badge.

"Never heard of it." He said.

"Never will." Said the agent putting the badge away. "Your son is the great grand son of Captain Archibald Witiky, is he not?" He asked.

"It's Witwicky." Said Ronald.

"May I enter the premises, sir?" He asked.

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard." Said Judy.

"What the heck is going on here?" Asked Ron.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night, we believe it to be involved in a nation security matter." He said.

"T-there wrecking up my roses!" Said Judy.

"A national security?" Asked Ronald.

"That's right, national security." Confirmed the agent.

"My god Ron, they're every where." Said Judy. "T-there's guys in suits all around the house. Look at them."

"Would you stay off the grass." Called out Ron.

"They're ripping my plants out of the ground, good lord!" Yelled Judy. "They better get their hands off my bush." She said about to walk outside with the bat.

"Drop the bat ma'am, you're carrying a loaded, weapon." He said taking the bat from her.

"Hey, you better get those guys out of my garden or I'm going to _beat_ the _crap_ out of them." She growled.

"Are you experiencing any flu like symptoms. Aching joints, fever." He asked shining a light in her face.

"No!" She said.

"What is this?" Asked Sam stepping out of the hallway with Crystal behind him.

The agent tossed the bat to the other agent beside him. "How are you doing son? Is your name Sam?" He asked.

"Yea." He said.

"Well I need you to come with us." Said the agent.

"Woah, woah, way out of line." Said Ron standing in front of Sam with Judy now beside him.

"Sir, I'm asking, politely." He said. "Back off." Said the agent.

"You're not getting my son." Said Ron.

"Really. You're going to be rough with us?" Asked the agent.

"No, I'm going to call the cops, cause there's something fishy going on around here." Said Ron.

"T-there's something a little fishy about you your son and your little taco bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." He said.

"What operation?" Asked Ron as Judy picked up Mojo.

"That's what we're going to find out." Said the agent.

"I think, direct contact." Said another agent who walked up to him. They nodded to one another before the Agent stepped up holding an item.

"Son." He said.

"Yea." Said Sam.

"Step forward please." He asked.

Sam stepped between his father and mother, "Just stand…"

The Agent placed what looked like radar in front of him, and it starting making a quick noise as if it was going off the scale. "Fourteen red… Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

"What!" Said Ron as we were all handcuffed and led out of the house.

"You hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Yelled Judy being led into the same car as Ron.

"Ah! Watch it!" Winced Crystal. "I only fractured my freaking wrist the other day!" She yelled at the agent leading her to the other car.

"Sam."

"Yea."

"Do not say anything Sam. Not a word till we get a lawyer." Said his father getting into the car with Judy as Sam got in beside Crystal.

Driving down the road, Crystal winced every now in then when they hit a sewer manhole and the car jerked causing more pressure on her hand and shoulder. "So ah, Ladiesman217, that is your Ebay username, right?" Asked the agent.

"Yea, but it was a typo, and I ran with it." Said Sam.

"What do you make of this?" He asked playing a recorded file. _'My name is Sam Witiwcky, okay, and my uh, car-'_ "Is that you?" Asked the agent.

"Y-yea, that sounds like Ladiesman."

"Last night at the station you told the officer your car, _transformed_. Enlighten me." He said.

"What, here's what I said, okay, cause this is a _total_ misunderstanding. That my car had been stolen." Said Sam.

"Really." Said the agent.

"From me," He said quickly, "Uh, from my home, but its fine now cause its back. It came back." He said.

"Well, not by its self." Said Crystal.

"Well no." Said Sam.

"Cause cars don't do that, because that'd be crazy." Laughed Crystal and they soon all joined in with her laughing.

"So, what do you kids know about aliens?" Asked the agent and they went silent.

"Oh, like a Martian? Or what, Et?" Asked Sam.

"It's an urban legend." Said Crystal.

"Yea, you see this?" He asked pulling out his badge, "This is a 'do what ever I want' and 'get away with it' badge."

"Right." Said Sam.

"I'm going to lock you up, forever." Said the agent.

"You can't do that when we didn't even do anything." Said Crystal in defense.

"You, do not test me, especially when your brother just came back from Qatar." He said.

"M-my brother." She gasped.

"What?" Said Sam.

"H-he couldn't have been in Qatar." She said.

"Oh yes he was. Drop out at his local high school, known for his raging temper and many fights. He's now abandoned and no where to go with your real relatives dead on a flight to Europe. It could just slip that he helped in that little stunt in Qatar where he'll rot in jail for his natural life for all the families who lost there loved ones and destroying a military base." He said. "It is time, to talk." He said when the car suddenly hit something and spun into it.

"Big, it's big!" Said the driver blinded along with the agent.

Hands then pierced threw the glass windows and gripped the roof, lifting the vehicle off the ground. As the agent screamed, "I can't see it."

"Shift your weight towards the front." Said Sam and with the help of the agents, the roof snapped off and they fell to the ground with a crack.

"Ugh." Cried Crystal. "I think something snapped."

The light above them then went out and Sam leaned over. "You a wholes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to my friend," Said Sam. "Optimus Prime."

_Ah, a cliffy. I'm no good at these am I… No, I never have been. (sigh) So, think you handled this update well, lets just see if you can handle what's next to come. Till next time, have a great day. (waves)_

_(New update: Whoops, missed that, hehe, Roof, not room, hehehe. Thx for noticing, i totally missed it. 11:51am)_


	10. Chapter 9

_Hello. (waves) So, how is everyone, good lately I hope, right? I'm pretty good, but tired, ugh. Can't get to sleep at night, and it doesn't help when you wake up early either.(Woke up around 8:45 this morning. Close to 10 now) But anyway, I'm glad to read your reviews every day, they're nice to read, encouraging too. But I should warn you, I'm having difficulty with a part in Mission city, so it MAY be a few days before I update, when I get to that point that is, but I'll let you know when I get there._

_So, lovely day it is turning out to be, probably in the high 80's again (hope not). Anyway, going on… Crystal, Christopher, Luke and the Paolini's belong to me. Dreamworks, Michael Bey, and Steven Speilburg own all others._

_Now onto the continuation of this story. Enjoy. (bows)_

The agent stood slowly as the others gathered around with guns. "Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Ordered Optimus.

Looking over her shoulder, Crystal saw Ironhide and the other Autobots jump down from the bridge and run over, cocking their own weapons into place. The Agents could do nothing as Jazz removed the guns from their hands like a high magnitude magnetic magnet.

Optimus crouched down in front of the Agents. "Hi there." Said the agent.

"You don't seem afraid." Said Optimus. "Are you not surprised to see us?" He asked.

"Well, there are S-seven protocols." He said. "We're not allowed to communicate to you, but tell you, we can't communicate to you." He said.

"Get out of the car." The agent started to mumble asking whom he wanted, "Now!" Said Optimus.

"Okay. We're getting out, see." He said and the agents helped them out of the car and un-handcuffed Crystal and Sam. Crystal cried out and punched the agent in the face.

"I told you I just fractured this wrist the other day. It hurts!" She yelled and grabbed onto her wrist and shoulder.

"Let me have a look." Said Ratchet crouching down and holding out his hand for her. She sat on it as he lifted her off the ground.

"Slowly, slowly." She mumbled.

"Hum," He said. "Your shoulder is nearly dislocated again, I can pop it back in." He said, "This may hurt a bit." He said and gently pushed on it with his other hand.

Crystal could feel her bones rubbing against one another before a clunk was heard and she yelled, "Ah!"

"There, the pain should subside." He said as he lowered her to the ground.

"Thank you." She said and she stepped out of his hand where Sam helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm fine now." She said softly looking down. "But, Christopher…" She looked back at the agents now surrounded by Optimus and the others, and the one agent kept on blabbing on about something.

"Come on." Said Sam and he led Crystal over to them.

"Big guys with big guns-"

"What is Sector Seven?" Asked Sam. "Answer me."

"I'm the one who asks the questions around here, not you young man!" He yelled.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Asked Crystal holding onto her arm.

"Where'd you take my parents?" Asked Sam.

"I am not at liberty to discuss- Hey, you touch me that's a federal offence." He said with his hands up.

"Do whatever you want and get away with it badge, right." Said Sam holding the badge up to his face before he turned to look at it with Crystal.

"Great, now all of a sudden these big guys are around-"

"What is Sector Seven?" Asked Sam.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Smirked the Agent.

Bumblebee then unplugged something of his and it hit the agent on the head. Before they knew it, a liquid then started to drench him. "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Sighed Optimus and Bumblebee stopped.

Sam then handcuffed each agent with the help of Crystal, when it was only Agent Simmons left to be handcuffed. "Okay, take it off." Said Crystal.

"What're you talking about?" He asked.

"Your cloths. All of them, off." She ordered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For threatening my brother." She stated. He scowled as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Little lady, this, is the beginning, of the end, of your life." He said. He threw his jacket to the ground and pulled at his shirt, buttons popping off revealing a Superman logo underneath with an S and 7 in it. He pulled down his pants and kicked them off standing in Hawaiian boxers.

"Nice." She said, "Get behind the pole." She ordered and he moved behind the pole.

"This is such a felony." Said the other agent standing as Simons was handcuffed to the pole.

"I will hunt you down." Said Simmons.

"I'll hunt you down." Said Sam.

"Without any remorse." Said Simmons.

"No remorse." Said Sam. "Okay." He and Crystal walked away and over to the Autobots.

"We've got to alert everyone." Said Simmons to the agent.

"They already know, speaker." He said revealing Sam's cell phone.

Within moments, helicopters and approaching vehicles could be heard. Crystal heard them and looked to see them approaching fast. "Optimus. In coming." Said Ironhide as he shot a sonic blast into the ground.

Crystal jumped nervously at the sound of tires popping and metal skidding across the pavement. "Move out." Said Optimus and the others transformed and took off in separate directions. Watching the four others pass them, Optimus lowered a hand down to Sam and Crystal. "Hop on." He said.

Sam helped Crystal on before jumping in his hand. Optimus lifted them off the ground and held them up to his shoulder where Sam scrambled onto it and he pulled Crystal onto it. She clutched onto his hand that was around her waist, as his other held onto Optimus.

The helicopters hovered close by heading for us as Optimus made his way along the bridge. He then turned onto a street and ran down it, watching of for the cars. He took a turn into an ally as the helicopters came down searching for him, only to lose track of him.

Under the bridge, Crystal could hear the helicopters coming closer. "Optimus, they're near by." She said.

He grabbed onto a support beam above him and pulled himself up, resting his feet on the sides of the bridge to keep him up against the bottom of the bridge. As Crystal thought, the helicopters lowered themselves and flew under the bridge hoping to find them. "Easy you two." Said Optimus.

Sam helped move Crystal onto the back of Optimus neck as Sam stood on his shoulder. In the distance, Bumblebee road along the river barrier, heading straight toward Optimus. The helicopters started another sweep under the bridge when Optimus flinched and Sam lost hit footing. "Ah!" He yelled.

"No!" Crystal grabbed him with her hands, crying out cause of his weight. Her feet hooked on Optimus were starting to slip. "I-I can't hold on, my feet are slipping!" Cried Crystal.

"Crys!" Yelled Sam holding onto her arm tighter.

She gasped as her feet slid off his shoulder and they fell to the ground screaming. "Hold on!" Yelled Optimus and in quick reaction, he tried to halt their fall by holding out his foot. They bounced off that and the concrete came closer to them. Crystal screamed when she was suddenly grabbed out of the air and held over the ground as he skidded over the pavement.

"B-bumblebee." Said Sam as he put them down.

"Thank you Bumblebee." Said Crystal as he stood.

A helicopter then came swooping in, "No! Stop!" Yelled Sam before it fired on them. Bumblebee held out his hand to stop it from hitting Sam and Crystal and the force of the helicopter pulled him a bit.

"No!" Sam yelled again as another hooked his other arm. A third latched onto his foot and he fell to the ground unable to move. He cried out.

The cars surrounded them, coming at them from all sides around the river barrier. "Get down on the ground!" One yelled as officers came running at them, and some passed them toward Bumblebee with a larger gun. "Get down, get down." They ordered and slowly, Crystal went down to her knees first with her hands up and Sam followed, only to be roughly forced to the ground.

"Ah!" Crystal cried out, "Stop that! It hurts!" She cried out as they handcuffed her.

"Look, he's not fighting back!" Yelled Sam as he was being held down.

Bumblebee cried out at the ropes that held him down, and shrieked when the officers sprayed him with a freezing type weapon from what Crystal could see.

They were pulled to their feet, Crystal now handcuffed, and dragged away toward the cars. Sam made a final attempt on breaking loose, and he did. He ran at the closest officer that were freezing Bee and pushed him to the ground, taking the gun from him and spraying it at him, only to soon be tackled to the ground again.

Crystal cried out being drawn away from the scene and into the car where she rested her head against the window in defeat. Sam was then put in the car beside Crystal and they were taken away with Bumblebee.

On the Bridge, Jazz transformed to talk to Optimus under the bridge as Ironhide and Ratchet watched the humans take Bumblebee away after the vehicle that held Crystal and Sam. "What do we do Ratchet?" Asked Ironhide

"There's nothing we can really do, 'Hide, but watch." Responded Ratchet.

_(Pouts) I'm not really to fond of this chapter, hum… What to do to make the next better, hum? I hate writing descriptive details, I've never been good at it, and half the time it doesn't make sense, ugh._

_I promise I'll try better for the next few chapters, I only hope they're better than this one. Till then, (waves)._


	11. Chapter 10

_Oh my gosh, I am so late on this! I'm so sorry, I was SO tied up this morning, ugh, stupid chores. (Mutters) Anyway, love the reviews again, and I know these chapters haven't been long lately, and I'm sorry about that._

_So, since I'm so late (6:53 PM), I'll cut this short and get this going. Crystal, Christopher, Luke and the Paolini's belong to me, while the others belong to Dreamworks, Michael Bay and Steven Speilburg._

_So, now that I've said that, lets start. Shall we?_

At a US Air Base

Following Captain Lennox, Christopher walked behind Lennox and Epps with his bag over his shoulder and his rifle in hand. Fig was to be transported to the nearest hospital to properly bandage him up and give him doses of painkillers for what was to come.

It was the sound of cars coming toward them that alerted Christopher first. Lennox looked over his shoulder briefly before walking on when the cars came to a halt beside them. "Captain Lennox!" Called out one of the many men who stepped out of the vehicles. "We need you an your team to come with us right now." He said and took his bag. "Lets go."

Lennox, unable to have a say in it, followed the officer and the rest of his team followed, their bags being taken from them as well to be put in the back. Once cars were filled, they took us off the Air Base and we headed straight for the Hoover Dam.

In a US Military Helicopter

Crystal sat between Sam and an officer with her head down. There were two others sitting across from them. One was a girl, not much older then Crystal herself, and a big guy in a red Jersey. It was when Sam started to make conversation she lifted her head. "So." He said.

"What'd they get you for?" Asked the girl.

"Um," Sam looked over at Crystal before looking back at the other girl, "I bought a car… Turned out to be an alien robot." He said.

Crystal smirked when she saw the reaction of the boy across from her, "Who know." He said.

Crystal leaned over and smiled at seeing the Hoover Dam for the first time, "It's remarkable." She smiled.

"You have a taste for scenery?" Asked the girl.

"Yes, I always have been when my parents took me places. After Art collage, I'd like to take photo lessons and become a photographer. Take shots of the scenery, you know." She smiled.

"You've had that planned for a while I'm guessing." She said.

"Since sophomore year." She smiled.

The helicopters landed and they were escorted to other vehicles nearby. Getting in one with Sam, they were taken to the Hoover Dam, where they then got out and observed the site before being led to another entrance, following the Secretary of Defense and the young woman and larger man.

Over at an Observatory Building

Optimus pulled out the glasses and eyed them carefully, "Please, let this work." He said before turning toward the others.

"Fire it up Optimus." Said Jazz on top of the building.

Optimus sent a laser beam at the glasses and a projection of earth appeared, "The code, the code on these glasses indicated the All Spark is 230 miles from here." He said and shut off the beam. The projection disappeared.

Ratchet grumbled, "I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." Said Ratchet and Ironhide nodded.

"They must know it's here as well." Said Ironhide.

"But what about Bumblebee?" Asked Jazz quickly. "We can't just leave him to die, and become some human experiment."

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave solider, this is what he would want." Said Optimus.

"Why are we fighting to save the humans? They are a primitive, violent race." Said Ironhide thinking back on the night that Crystal had been injured cause a human on the other team tripped her purposely.

"Were we so different?" Asked Optimus after a moment. "They are a young species, they have much to learn, but I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentinel beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the cube." He said. "If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest."

"That's suicide." Said Ratchet stepping forward, "The cube is raw power, it could destroy you both." He said.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We can not let the humans pay for our mistakes." He said and looked over at them, "It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out!" He said running for the road.

"We roll." Said Jazz right after him.

The Hover Dam

Crystal walked behind Sam slightly tired after all that's happened. Ahead, she saw the Secretary of Defense stop in front of what she guessed a special ops team. "Team attention!" Yelled one. "Present arms!"

"At ease." Said Keller. "Captain, sergeant, we got your Intel, excellent work." He said.

"Thank you sir, but what about the gun ships?" Asked Lennox with Epps beside him on his left and Christopher on his right.

"Being retrofitted with saber rounds now, but uh, won't do us much good if we can't get communication back on."

They were about to walk up to them when Agent Simmons stepped in front of them, "Hey kid." He said. "I think we got off to a bad start, uh. You must be hungry, want a Latte, Moco, double-"

"Where's my car?" Asked Sam.

"Son. I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know, and we need to know it now." Said Benecheck beside Simmons.

"Okay, but first I'll take my car, my parents. Be sure to write that down." Said Sam, "Oh, and her brother. He must be taken to see Crystal again." Said Sam as Crystal stared at him shocked.

"Come with me, we'll talk about your car." Said Benecheck.

Crystal smiled at Sam, "Thank you." He then moved around Simmons taking her hand to follow with him.

"Mans a negotiating specialist." Said Simmons and turned to follow them as well.

Glancing around the Dam, Crystal shivered from the dampness inside the Dam. Walking beside Sam, they followed Agent Simmons and the other agent with the Secretary of Defense in front of them with the boy and girl who introduced them selves as Maggie and Glen.

"Alright, here's the situation, you've all had direct contact with the NBE's." Said Simmons leading them toward a hanger.

"NBE?" Asked Epps.

"Non Biological Extraterrestrial. Try and keep up with the anagments." Said Simmons. "What you're about to see, is totally classified."

Stepping into the chamber, the immense drop of temperature startled Crystal and she wrapped her arms around herself to try and stay warm. They all stared up at the frozen giant made of machine.

"Dear god, what is this?" Asked the Secretary of Defense Keller.

"They say when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational fields screwed up his calamitry. Crashed in the ice, only a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Said Benecheck.

"We call him NBE1." Said Simmons.

"Sir, I don't mean to correct you in everything you think you know, but that's Megatron." Said Sam. "He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in Cryo State since 1935. Your great great grandfather, made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of man kind." Said Benecheck.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. Microchip, lasers, space flight, cars, all reverse, engineers by studying him. NBE1, that's what we call him." Said Simmons.

"And you didn't think that the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement." Said Secretary Keller.

"Until these events, we had no incredible threat to national security." Said Benecheck.

"Well you got one now." Said Keller.

"So why Earth?" Asked Lennox with Christopher beside him and Epps.

"It's the All Spark." Said Sam.

"All Spark, what is that?" Asked Keller.

"You know, they came here looking for this cube sort of looking thing. Any way, Mr. NBE1 here, aka Megatron, that's what they call him, is pretty much the harber of death, wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." Said Sam.

"You sure about that." Said Simmons.

"Yea." Said Sam. "You guys know where it is, don't you." He said.

"Follow me." Said Benecheck and he led them to another hanger. "You're about to see, our crown jewel." He said leading them into an office over viewing the hanger.

"It's amazing." Whispered Crystal looking out at the large cube.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10,000 BC. The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien cause of the matching hieroglyphics on the cube as well as NBE1. President Hoover had the dam built around it, four football fields thick of concrete, perfect way of hiding its energy from being detected from anyone, or any alien species on the outside." Explained Benecheck.

Down in the hanger, a familiar bot made its way inside. He made many different noises and sounds as he communicated to the other bots, "All Spark located." He transmitted.

Out on an air base, a holographic man appeared in the seat of an F-22, "This is Starscream: All Decepticons, mobilize." He transmitted.

On the streets, the familiar police car passed by, "Barricade, en-route."

"Devastator reporting…" Responded the tank barging threw the fence.

"Bonecrusher rolling..." He reported in making his way to the main road.

"Blackout incoming…" He said changing direction, "All hail Megatron."

_(Gasp) Well, this doesn't sound so good… What do you think? Better that the last I hope, right?_

_Well, I'll let you all go on with whatever you choose to do. So, thank you for reading, and let's hope u review. Thanks. (bows)_


	12. Chapter 11

_You know what I really don't like, being grounded, that's what. I wasn't able to tell ya in advanced, cause when my mom got home, she unplugged the computer on me. So unfair. So, now I'm back, yay!_

_So, where were we, oh yes, we just saw Megatron and found the cube and the Decepticons are mobilizing, so let's get started!_

_First though, my little say in this. Crystal, Christopher, Luke and the Paolini's belong to me. Dreamworks, Michael Bay and Steven Speilburg own the other cast members, okay. So now that that has all been said and done, I hope you enjoy, this next installment. (bows)_

Back in the Dam

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the cubes energy… What kind exactly?" Asked Maggie beside Keller.

"Good question." Said Benecheck. He led them back out of the room and down a hallway into another. "Please step inside, they have to lock us in." He said. Crystal followed Sam as Christopher followed Lennox.

"Oh wow." Said Glen looking around the room.

"Woah, Freddie Couger been up in here or something?" Wondered Epps.

"Oh no man, Freddie Couger had four blades, that's only three, that Wolverine! That's Wolverine, right?" Asked Glen.

"That's very funny." Said Simmons. "Anybody have any mechanical devices, blackberry, kela, cell phone?" Asked Simmons.

"I got a phone." Said Glen pulling out his cell phone tossing it to Simmons.

"Oph, Nokias are _real_ nasty. You got to respect the Japanese, they know the way, of the Samurai." Said Simmons as he placed the cell inside a box and locked it in. A scientist had handed out goggles and everyone wore them.

"Nokia's from Finland." Said Maggie.

"Yes, but he's uh, you know... He's strange, he's a little strange." Said Keller right beside her. Standing beside Sam, Crystal looked into the box as Simmons started the machine up.

"We're able to take the cube radiation, and funnel it into that box." Said Simmons pressing many switches. A ray of light struck the cell phone and it started to move till it finally shifted into a robotic creature.

He jumped at the glass, making little noises as if he were aggravated. "Mean little sucker, eh." Said Simmons.

"That thing is freaky." Said Maggie as Epps poked the box.

"Kinda like the little ity-bitty energizer bunny from hell, huh." He said. The little robot started shooting bullets at the glass before he set off a rocket, which didn't do much as he continued to fire at the glass. Crystal jumped back when the robot jumped at her, hitting the glass hard.

"Ugh, he's breaking the box." Said Simmons. He pressed a button and another ray of light shot the robot and he fell back, not moving.

Removing the goggles from their eyes, they stood back a bit shocked. The lights suddenly flickered in the room. "Gentlemen, they know the cube is here." Said Keller.

"Benecheck, what's going on?" Asked Benecheck.

"The NB1 hanger has lost power-"

"What!"

"And the backup generator, it's just not going to cut it." Said the man.

"Do you have an arms room?" Asked Lennox.

In a control office, Frenzy typed madly and laughed as he hacked into the systems, in an attempt to free Megatron.

Leaving the room, they ran down the hallway toward the NB1 chamber. Running down the hallway, Crystal tripped over a wire and landed on the floor. "Ah!"

Sam stopped and was about to help her up when Christopher got to her first. "You okay?" He asked pulling her up by the arm. He froze momentarily under her gaze, 'I-it can't be-' He thought.

"Y-yes, thank you." She said and followed the group with Sam in front of her and Christopher followed behind her.

Inside the arms room, Sector Seven soldiers readied buggies with Ammo as Captain Lennox and his team armed themselves heavily as well. An explosion from above caused the lights to flicker again and Simmons dropped ammo casing back onto the table.

Crystal watched Sam as he walked over to Simmons before she followed, "You have to take me to my car." He said. "You have to take me to my car, he'll know what to do with the cube." Said Sam.

"Your car, it's confiscated." Said Simmons.

"Well un-confiscate it." Said Sam.

"We don't know what'll happen if we let it go, well maybe you know, but I don't know." He said quickly.

"You just wana sit here and wait just to see what happens?" Asked Sam.

"I have people's lives at stake here young man!" He said when Lennox suddenly grabbed him.

"Take him to his car." He muttered and shoved him against on of the vehicles. A sector seven soldier held his gun to him and Lennox drew his holding his gun to him. "Drop it." He said.

Christopher jabbed one of the nearest sector seven soldiers in the gut, taking him down and hitting another in the back of the head with his rifle. Epps and Donelly by the table did the same.

"Woah woah woah." Said Benecheck holding his hands up.

"Drop your weapon soldier." Said Simmons. "There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

"No, we didn't ask to be here." Said Lennox.

"I'm ordering you under S Seven executive jurrestrictions." Said Simmons.

"S seven don't exist." Said Epps.

"That's right, we don't take orders from people who don't exist." Said Lennox.

"I'm going to count to five-"

"Well I'm going to count to three." Said Lennox placing his gun over Simmons chest.

"Simmons." Said Keller.

"Yes sir." He said.

"I'd do what he says, losings really not an option for these guys." Said Keller.

"Alright. Okay. You wana lay the fate of the world on the kids Camaro, that's cool." He said.

Following Benecheck now, Sam and Crystal entered the chamber that held Bee in, followed by the others soon after. "Stop, stop." Said Sam lowering sector seven freezing guns.

"No no no, stop stop." Said Benecheck to another group.

"You okay?" Asked Sam as Bee sat up.

Bee turned and looked at him, "They didn't hurt you, right?" Asked Sam before his yellow armor came down over his face and he frantically looked around the room. He rolled over onto his side, igniting his plasma gun, aiming it around the room.

"Listen, the cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Said Sam.

Bee sat up and made what Crystal figured and 'ah' sound, still aiming his gun around the room.

"No, don't worry about them, they're okay." Said Sam as Bee stood. "They're not going to hurt you." He said. "Just back up a little bit, he's friendly, he's fine." Said Sam to the other behind him who did take a step back but Crystal. "Okay, come on." Sam said to Bee. His face metal shifted back into place. "Put the guns down, they're not going to hurt you." He said and Bee retracted his plasma gun. "Come on, we're going to take you to the All Spark." Said Sam.

"This way Bee." Said Crystal as she made hey way threw the others, but before Bee could get out, the others had to follow. Crystal was half way down the corridor by the time Bee got out with Sam, and he transformed back into the Camaro since the hallway was much smaller. The others followed after Bee as he went to catch up with Crystal, who had just ran into the All Spark chamber, and stood under the massive cube.

Looking up at it, she couldn't believe how much bigger it was. "There's no way we can get this out of here without it being seen." She said as Sam ran up beside her and Bee stopped behind her and transformed into his robot form.

Bee lifted his hands to the cube making an 'aw' sound before a bright light flashed and it went threw out the cube. Taking a step back, Crystal watched as it started to shrink into a smaller cube, "Oh my god." She said softly stunned.

Taking the cube in his hand, Bee eyed it a bit as it sent electrical waves out and shocked his hand a bit. _"Message from star fleet Captain-Lets get to it." _

"He's right, we stay here and we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger." Said Lennox jumping down in front of Simmons and Secretary Keller. "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're going to sneak that cube out of here and we're going to hide it somewhere in the city." Said Lennox.

"Good, right." Said Keller.

"But we can not make a stand without the Air Force." He said.

"This place must have some kind of radio link." Said Keller to Simmons.

"Yes. Short wave, CB-" Said Simmons.

"Yes." Said Keller.

"Sir, you gotta figure out some way to get word out." Said Lennox before turning around. "Let's move." He said.

"In the alien offencer, there's an old army radio concentrator." Said Simmons.

"Will it work?" Asked Keller.

"I- anything possible, did you see that, ph." He said quickly bringing his hands together.

"Alright Sam, get in the car. Mr. Secretary, get our birds to the air, when we get to the city, we're going to find a radio of F-spector." Said Lennox running to a buggy. "Davidson!" He called out when he didn't see him.

"Yes sir!" It was two voices who called out to him though. Lennox looked back and saw Christopher stop in front of the Camaro as he was making his way over to him. Christopher turned and looked back at the girl who was about to get into Bumblebee.

"Is it really… It can't be…" Said Crystal.

"Crystal, we gotta go." Said Sam.

"R-right." She said and got in the back seat quickly before Bee took off ahead of the others.

"Chris!" Lennox called him over and they ran down a strip of hallway as Bee drove on the road bellow them. "Set a perimeter around the yellow car!" Lennox ordered as they got to their vehicles and drove out of the Dam, catching up to Bee.

Inside the Dam

"NBE1 is falling out of Cryo State. We're losing NBE1!" Said a voice over an intercom as Megatron awakened and snapped threw the chains.

He roared shedding the ice of him, "I am, Megatron!" He announced.

_Oh no, Megatron has awakened, ah!_

_So, what'd you think? Pretty good, right? Please let me know. It'd help me so, SO much. _

_Oh, and just so you know, I'm going to rate this higher due to the language in the contents in this chapter and the next few, k. I don't wana get in trouble, u know._

_So, please review, and sorry again for the late chap. I'll try not to get grounded again, but I'm up to the point where it's getting difficult to write chapters, so it may be a bit of time before the next is updated, sorry._

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading! Till next time. (waves)_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hello, long time no update, I know, sorry. But it's not entirely my fault either. You see, my computer had this virus, and no matter what I did, it wouldn't go away. I had to do a virus scan THREE times to just get rid of it, it was crazy. So far, I haven't seen anything about it, so I'm in the clear, hehe._

_I was also hooked on a new book that came out called Eclipse, the third actually. The first is called Twilight, and the second was called New Moon. They're all great, only Twilight and New Moon were on my reading list though, so Eclipse didn't count as my summer reading, waaa._

_But for an update for all you too, tonight is my Semi-Final's game, the first one is starting soon (6:26pm). It's at 6:30 I believe, but anyway, it's a very, VERY late game tonight. (9:30pm) And it's far away too, so I'm trying to get this done as quickly as I can too. I got a few more pages typed too, but I haven't made it there quite yet. I'm up to the part where Sam is on the rooftop, so, almost done, yay! _

_So, the little notice needs to be said. Crystal, Christopher, Luke and the Paolini's belong to me, and I just realized the Davidson's do too (Crystal, Christopher and there parents) opps. Everyone else is owned by Dreamworks, Michael Bay and Steven Speilburg, so, lets hurry up and get going on this next chapter, k. Enjoy! (Oh, language also in the chapter too. Sorry, had to tell ya.)_

Down the road, Bee led the way to Mission City.

"The cube okay?" Asked Sam.

"Yea, the cubes fine." Said Crystal.

"Put the seatbelt on it." He said.

Back at the Dam, sector seven agents tried to contain Megatron again, but it failed as he transformed and flew out of the hanger. He soon transformed and landed at the base of the Dam, and the F-22 landing on a building a bit higher up. "I live to serve you, Lord Megatron." He said.

"Where is the cube?" Megatron asked.

"The humans have taken it." He said.

Megatron growled, "You've failed me yet again Starscream. Get them!" He yelled.

Inside the Dam

Simmons shoved open the door with the help of Secretary Keller and ran inside the building with Maggie and Glen following right behind them. "Over here sir." Said Simmons going to the back of the room to a very old machine covered in cobwebs and wires all over the place.

He took a seat in a chair. "Wait a minuet, wait a minuet." Simmons said figuring out which wire turned on which. "Come to me, come to me." He said. "We're hot, we're live!"

"Where are the mics?" Asked Glen.

"Mics?" Asked Simmons.

"It's not going to work without mics Simmons." Said Glen.

"No no no no no!" He said aggravated.

"Let's find them." Said Keller looking around the room as Maggie went over to a computer station.

"You, get in the chair." Said Simmons getting off of it and ushering Glen in it.

"How do we get the signal out?" Wondered Glen. "How do we call the Air Force?"

"Glen." Called Maggie.

"Huh." Responded Glen back.

"Can you hotwire this computer to transmit a tone threw the radio?" She asked.

"What good is that?" He asked.

"Morse-code." She answered. "you can use this to transmit it threw that." She said.

"Okay, I'll do it!" He said getting out of the chair and running over. "Turn it around- Okay lets see uh, Simmons! I need a screw driver!" He said.

Out on the Road

Crystal jumped into the driver's seat, "Sorry Bee, but I've never like the back seat in any vehicle." She said.

"Crystal, when Captain Lennox asked for Davidson, do you think it was your brother?" Asked Sam.

"I-I don't know." She said looking back at the vehicle the followed closely behind them. Lennox was in the front seat as a sector seven solider drove and there was another figure in the back leaning over to get a better view. "When he first helped me up, when I tripped, I thought I had seen him before, but now… I don't know. I-I haven't seen my brother since I was a child. H-he could have changed, it could be a different Davidson." She said.

A loud horn up ahead startled her and they both looked up the street to see the familiar vehicle. "It's Optimus." Said Sam.

As they passed one another, the skidding of tires were immediately heard and they looked back to see Optimus and the others quickly turning and going after them. Ironhide and Jazz were quick enough and drove past the sector seven vehicles and drove right behind Bee while Ratchet and Optimus were in the rear.

Back at the Hoover Dam

"Almost done." Said Glen when there was a sudden slam on the door.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Simmons holding up a wire that was connected to the radio and hot-wired to the computer.

Another thud hit the door. "Barricade the door!" Said Keller as he and Simmons ran over and held the door closed. Maggie ran over and with the help of Simmons, they pushed a desk against the door ask Keller rolled over a tall trolley.

Glen muttered punching in different codes onto the computer as Keller broke a class case holding old weapons inside. Pulling them out, he put them on another trolley and rolled it over to the door where Maggie and Simmons were making sure it stayed closed. "Here, put some rounds in." Said Keller tossing Maggie a gun as he took the shotgun, loaded it, and fired it when the door opened slightly.

"Master search." Said Glen looking to the computer as the screen turned on, "I-I got it." He said, "We're transmitting." He said.

"Send exactly what I say." Said Keller rushing over.

"Get out of the way, get out of the way!" Said Simmons picking up the flame-thrower and Maggie backed up. "Burn you fucker burn!" He yelled torching the small bot who narrowly dodged it.

"Defense Secretary Keller," Said Keller.

"Uh-huh." Said Glen typing it.

"Sending north common commander-"

"Woah!" Yelled Simmons.

Two small disks shot past Simmons and hit a lamp post, changing its direction from its initial targets. "What was that?!" Yelled Glen.

"Authentic emergency action, Black bird 1195." Said Keller.

At an Air Base

A solider was decoding the Morse-code, "Sir, I have an authentic air strike order from Sec. Def." He said.

On the highway

Jazz road beside Bumblebee and Ironhide fell back covering the read with Optimus and Ratchet when Crystal heard the sirens. "It the police." She said.

Looking back, she saw a large vehicle plowing threw cars in the traffic. "Oh no no no no." Said Sam looking back now.

"What is it?" Asked Crystal.

"It's the same cop that attacked us." Said Sam.

"He's back, but how?" Asked Crystal.

Sam looked back, "Block him block him block him." He said watching as Optimus put on his brakes and Ironhide went in front of him while Ratchet went ahead.

"Sam, look." Said Crystal. The large vehicle was shifting. Optimus suddenly transformed after making his way from under the bridge and jumped into the air. "Oh my god." She whispered clutching onto the seat tightly as the Decepticon plowed threw the bus and tackled Optimus. They rolled off of the highway and fell onto the one below.

"I-I don't see them, where'd they go?" She asked.

"Optimus can take care of him, we have to worry about the All Spark though." Said Sam as they came up to Mission City.

The Hoover Dam

A loud thud from above startled Maggie. "This is so not good." Said Simmons as he and Keller reloaded their guns and shot up at the ventilation shaft.

Frenzy pierced threw the metal falling onto a large pipe running along the ceiling. Running along it, another shot at him caused him to fall over and into another glass box.

Keller and Simmons crouched down beside Maggie and Glen by the computer reloading their guns when Maggie gasped, "He's behind the pillar!"

Shooting at him, Frenzy retaliated and fired back with his machine guns. He paused and fired another two disks that spun around and got stuck in a pillar. "Shoot that mother- Woah!" Said Glen as they had passed him.

"Cover fire!" Said Keller as he stood and moved. Simmons tossed his gun to Maggie going over and grabbing the flame-thrower.

Glen typed away on the keypad, "The Air Force, they're responding!" He yelled as Keller fired at Frenzy and got him in the head.

"Fucker burn!" Yelled Simmons moving with the cart, Flame-thrower sending fire his way.

Frenzy made an attempt on striking back with another one of his blades, but it shot back at him like a boomerang and cute most of his head off. Stumbling, he muttered, "Oh shit." Before he fell over.

"Yes! They're sending F-22's to the city!" Yelled Glen.

In Mission City

Christopher stood with his rifle loaded by the pawnshop door as Lennox went inside to find some short wave link radio's to use. He glanced over at the Camaro hearing its door open. He watched as she got out of the car looking around before she hurried over to the truck where its passenger door opened automatically. She hopped in and went to grab for the door when they caught gazes again.

"It is her, Crystal." He said as he made his way over, past the other vehicles parked. The passenger door had closed as he made his way over and she scrambled to get the window down. He stopped at the passenger door and looked up slightly as she looked down at him as the window finally went down. "Crystal..." He said.

"How do you…" She paused trying to remember. "You're, Davidson. Captain Lennox called for you, right?" She asked.

"Yes. Crystal, I can't believe it's you." He smiled.

"Who are…"

"It's me, Christopher." He smiled.

"Christopher!" She gasped as he stepped onto Ironhides little step to get into the truck and grasped onto the door to stay up. His dog tags slipped out of his jacket and she grasped them, reading it. 'Christopher Davidson/ DoB: 11-11-89/ US Army Special Forces Operators' "Oh my god. It is you." She cried and wrapped her arms around him.

Christopher was startled and lost his footing and fell back slightly before catching himself and Crystal, who was pulled out of the window as he fell back. He set her on the ground before she quickly embraced him again crying. "Christopher, I missed you, god I missed you so much!"

"Sis." He smiled pulling her tighter into his embrace lifting her off the ground slightly. "I was going to go looking for you, when we returned. Lennox and I were going to go looking for you." He said.

"R-really." She said looking up at him holding onto his arms.

"Yea. You remember our Aunt and Uncle right? Well, I got a letter from our Aunt and she had the information where you lived. I was going to come and get you." He said.

"H-how'd she know where I lived?" She asked.

"She found an article about you in the paper, a few actually." He said and looked down at her right hand before grasping it gently. "What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, hockey game a few nights ago." She said. "It feels better though."

"That's good." He said looking her over again. "God your beautiful." He smiled. "Just like mom." He said.

"And you're just as handsome as dad." She smiled before hugging him again. "Don't leave me again." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Never again will we be apart." He said clutching onto her tightly in his embrace.

"Alright, lets go!" Yelled Lennox emerging from the shop. "Davidson, come on!" He called out.

The passenger door opened, "Crystal, get in." Said Ironhide.

"But-" She gasped when she was lifted into the seat and the door closed. "Christopher!"

"Go with him, I won't be able to watch over you if we get into something ahead." He said and ran from the truck and over to Lennox.

"Christopher!" She yelled out.

He turned and waved before jumping in the vehicle with Lennox. "He'll be alright." Said Ironhide buckling her into the seat and locking the doors.

Crystal sat silently before smiling, "I can't believe I've found him, Ironhide. My brother."

_Yea, I finally got them reunited!! Took forever to figure out how to get them to notice one another. I was going to have them do it earlier when Lennox had called out for Davidson, but I figured it was to early, and they were in a hurry too, so go figure, it works better, heh. _

_Did you like it? I took me forever to get that scene done in the Hoover Dam, nearly 2 hours, also talking to two of my best friends, so that didn't really help, hehe, opps again. It's also very hard to figure out what they're trying to say too, I noticed, so that's why this is also taking me a bit longer. _

_I'm almost done, and I estimate there's going to be about 15 chapters or more, I don't know. With school in less than a week and a half, I got to get this done. Tennis also starts the 20__th__, school the 27__th__, and then I'll be having matches by then too, so I'm going to busy, and SO tired. I just realized this. If I win my game tonight, we go to the finals on the 19__th__, it'll be a late game too. Then the 20__th__, I got practice from 9-12 in the morning, whipped out. My sisters b-day the 21, her school thing the 22, and the 23 and 24, I'm hanging out with my friend in the next town over, and the 25, I'm going to an amusement park!! Oh my gosh! I'm packed this week!! Why is life so hard on me?!_

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll review too, you know I enjoy reading them. Till next time, (if there is a next time) I'll try and squeeze something in, if not, it'll be Sunday, the day before school starts, great. (waves bye)_


	14. Chapter 13

Oh wow, it's been, forever I think since I've last updated, wow. I'm so sorry this has taken so long, but even seeing the movie 4 or 5 times doesn't always cut it, I can't remember everything. But… Now I've bought the DVD, hehe. So I've been working hard at what I could get done for you guys up to this point.

'Tell them what you've done.'

Alright, I'll give you all a summary of what has happened from the last time I've updated till now. School's started and we're already nearing the end of first quarter, wow. Amazing how time can fly.

"Come on tell them what _recently_ happened."

Alright, _alright_. I was getting there anyway. The girls tennis team, which I'm apart of, has gotten into the _Semi Finals_ of our division, yay!!! We completed our season at 10-6, a record if I do say. We haven't won more then seven games in the past years.

'A great accomplishment.'

I know. So, we play again Thursday, and the winner goes to the finals on Saturday. Oh, I hope we can get there, it'll make our coaches so proud.

"Alright, I think that's enough chit chat. Our readers are waiting."

'Oh, right. Sorry guys.'

Yea, sorry. Got into the moment a bit, hehe. So anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 13 as much as I do.

'We'd also like to thank you readers for reviewing and waiting so patiently for the updates. We hope to hear more from you after this chapter.'

"Further more, all characters belong to Michael Bay, Steven Speilburg, and Dreamworks. The only OC's are Crystal and Christopher. Along with the Paolini's and Luke."

Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoy. (Waves)

Chapter 13

With Christopher

"I'm only going to get 20-30 miles out of these things." Said Epps in the passenger seat as Lennox drove and led the way down the street. Christopher sat in the back, looking over his shoulder and at the black GMC top pick truck the followed the Camaro.

"Are there any air craft orbiting the city?" Asked Epps over the radio.

"F-22 12 o'clock. I want transfer air cover and get black hawks on station to extract that cube, got it?" Asked Lennox as he came to a stop. Every one got out of their vehicles. "The Air Force has arrived, pop smoke." Said Lennox and Christopher grabbed a can from his side pocket and ignited one as Crystal stepped out of Ironhide.

"Raptor raptor, do you copy?" Asked Epps. "We have your visual, green smoke is the mark, provide air cover and vector black hawks for extraction." Said Epps.

"Christopher." Said Crystal walking over to him when Ironhide started to change behind her.

"It's Starscream!" He yelled.

"Please tell me you copy." Said Epps over the radio as Ironhide stood.

"Back up, back up." Ordered Ironhide as Bumblebee transformed beside him. "Bumblebee." He said and they hurried over to a truck and started to lift it.

"Ironhide!" Yelled Crystal.

"No no no run!" Yelled Lennox.

"Crystal!" Yelled Christopher grabbing onto her arm and pulling her back.

"No, Ironhide!" She yelled.

"Back up, back up!" He yelled as he held up the truck with Bee.

"Fall back!" Yelled Lennox and they ran behind the vehicles.

"In coming!" Yelled Ironhide as the F-22 swooped down and fired missiles.

"Get down!" Yelled Christopher taking Crystal into his arms and forcing her onto the ground as the missiles hit the truck and it exploded.

Crystal cried out as her head hit the ground hard and Christopher laid on top of her as the explosion forced him down. The force caused them to tumble along the pavement and over broken glass.

It was a moment before Christopher got up slowly, "Crystal." He said.

She moaned and looked up at him slowly, unable to move. "C-chris." She said.

"No, Crystal!" He said and gently lifted her up, feeling the blood drip down from the nape of her neck. "Crystal." He said.

"Christopher." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood picking her up.

"Any body hurt, everyone okay?" Asked Donelly.

"Clear the area!" Called out another person.

Christopher carried Crystal over toward Sam who stood slowly before his attention went to the robot that crawled out of the rubble. "Oh god, Bumblebee." He said. "Your legs, you legs." He said as Bee grunted with each movement. "Back up back up back up." He said to Jazz who backed up allowing room for Bee to move. "You alright?" Asked Sam. "Bumblebee, get up." He said as Bee cried out, "Ratchet!" He yelled.

"Bee." Whispered Crystal looking up slowly.

"Take it easy Crys." Said Christopher.

"I-I'm fine, put me down." She said and he put her down. She stood wobbly at first. "Oh Bee." She said walking over to him and Sam.

"What the hell was that?!" Asked Lennox.

"What're you talking about?" Asked Epps.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?" Asked Lennox. "They shot at us!"

There yelling caught Christopher's attention and he looked back at them. "F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien, that ain't friendly." Said Epps.

"You gotta get up, you're okay." Sam said to Bee as he crawled to Sam each time he backed up. "Come on." He encouraged him.

Christopher looked over and saw that Crystal was with him and he was left alone. He hurried over to Lennox and Epps. "Black Hawks inbound, your location, over." Came the response over the radio.

"Alpha 2 7 30degrees, 10 miles. November 5th 1 point two clicks north." Responded Epps just as a tank shot at them.

Crystal watched as the tank advanced toward them, crushing a parked car along the sidewalk. Jazz and Ratchet flew down the street, avoiding crashed cars and people running on the streets. "Move out, lets go!" Ordered Lennox.

Christopher looked back at Crystal before running down the street toward the tank with Lennox and Epps.

Crystal watched him go before looking around, "What am I going to do." She mumbled. A white tow truck sat idle in the next street. "Wait…" She looked over at Bee and Sam, "I got an idea." She said to herself. She ran down the street at a limp and over toward the truck.

Christopher watched as the truck, Ironhide, drove down the street, head on with the tank. He then transformed and jumped into the air, avoiding the missiles and doing a cart wheel to avoid the next assault of missiles.

Jazz then came up from the street beside the tank and transformed, jumping onto it and changing its next target. "Show yourself, Decepticon scum." He challenged and the tank transformed right under him.

He quickly grabbed hold of his missile launcher on his left shoulder, twisted it and kicked it off before he was roughly thrown into a building. "Oph." He grunted.

Ironhide jumped avoiding another array of missiles firing his own at the tank, and Jazz slid across the pavement in front of it and fired at his weaker metal under him. Ratchet ran toward the tank next with his blade spinning and he jumped into the air and sliced off his other set of missiles on his other shoulder.

"Concentrate your fire!" Ordered Lennox.

Christopher crouched behind a car beside Lennox and fired at the Decepticon till it fell back with a wail.

With Crystal

"Ah!" She smiled as the door was left unlocked and the keys sat in the ignition. "Okay, just hold on Bumblebee." She muttered and drove over toward Sam who sat on a pile of rocks what was once pavement in front of Bumblebee.

With Christopher

A sudden jolt shook him and he looked around as he heard metal clashing together in a nearby alley. "It's Megatron, retreat!" Yelled Ratchet turning around and running.

"Go! Fall back!" Yelled Jazz ushering the people behind him to run before turning toward the larger Decepticon.

"Fall back!" Yelled Lennox and they ran as Jazz fired at Megatron, only to be shot back.

"Ah!" He yelled rolling onto his side. "Ugh." He grunted.

"Get out of here! Get back!" Lennox yelled at the civilians. Christopher mean while continued to fire at Megatron. "Movie out!" Yelled Lennox.

"We need air cover down here, now!" Ordered Epps as he ran back down the street followed by Christopher and the other soldiers.

With Crystal

"Sam, I need your help with this." Said Crystal stepping out of the truck.

"What are you-"

"We'll be able to get Bee out of here." She explained pulling on the cords from the small crane. "Now come on!" She yelled as the cords finally came down.

Sorry for the sudden end. Not really where I wanted to end, but I have no choice, I've got to go to bed.

'But, it was still a good chapter, right?'

"We'd like to hear all your reviews if you would. It'd be appreciated if you could. Thank you."

And once again, thank you for reading this story of mine. (Bows)

'Till the next continuation of this story! (Waves)'


	15. Chapter 14

_'Omg omg omg omg omg!!!! Joci, we did it!! We finally did it!!!'_

_I know!! We did it Crystal, we did it!! Both Crystal and Joci jump around in a circle in joy_

_"All right ladies, hold it together, we can celebrate at the end as well."_

_'All right, all right. Crystal pouts '_

_So, moving on. I'd first like to say I'm so glad, I finally got a story done, yes!! It feels so good over my damn pain I had all day during school, this feels so much better. I'd like to tank all my reviewers and authors out there who added me or this story to their favorite list, I really appreciate it._

_'We'd also like to thank you for being this patient for so long. So sorry again for the long wait, but the final chapter is here!!'_

_"And to conclude our opening act, we'd like to give tribute to Michael Bay, Steven Speilburg and Paramount pictures for their movie Transformers. We can't wait for your sequel."_

_No we can't!! Ain't that the truth. Laughs_

_'So, please enjoy this final chapter of, A Savior'_

_Crystal, Joci, and Christopher stand on stage and wave bye._

Chapter 14

Up on a Building

Megatron held Jazz in his grasp as he flew to the top of the building, and he tossed him onto it, before transforming himself, and crushing him beneath him. "God Megatron." Jazz muttered.

"Come here you cretin." Megatron growled lifting him up by his feet.

"You want a piece of me, you want a piece!" Yelled Jazz firing a few times at his legs.

"No! I want two!" He yelled over Jazz's yell as he ripped him in two.

With Christopher

Christopher turned toward the movement behind him and Donelly beside him held up binoculars looking over the vehicle. "What's going on?" Asked Lennox.

"Sir, that tank things getting back up!" Said Donelly.

"Those things just don't die." He muttered and looked behind him toward the sound of an approaching helicopter to see another Decepticon land on a building. "We're so dead." He said. "Fall back!" He yelled and they ran back down the street and took a left onto the one they had recently came from.

"Sam!" Yelled Lennox running toward him and Crystal. "Where's the cube?"

"Right there." He said pointing to it beside him on the bed of the truck.

Crystal wrapped one of the wires across his chest as Lennox ran past her and Christopher stopped beside her. "Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself." She smiled.

"Take this, wrap it around his base then around his neck." Said Sam handing her another wire.

"Got it." She said and wrapped it where it was needed.

"Captain, get those black hawks here!" Yelled Lennox toward Epps. "That building." He muttered.

Crystal tugged on a few of the cables, "Almost done." She said when Lennox ran back over toward them.

"Okay." He huffed.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"I can't leave my guys back there. Here, take this flare. Okay, theirs a tall white building with statues, go to the roof, set the flare-"

"No." Said Sam.

"Signal the chopper."

"I can't do that-" Lennox grabbed Sam.

"Listen to me, you're a soldier now!" Yelled Lennox. "Alright, I need you to take this cube, get it into military hand while we hold them off or a lot of people are going to die." He said handing Sam the cube. "You gotta go, you need to get out of here." He said toward Crystal.

"No." She said.

"You gotta get out of here." Said Lennox trying to push her away.

"No! I'm not leaving till I get bee out of here." She said and finished securing a clamp holding Bee in.

Sam jumped from the back of the truck and walked toward the back and helped with the final touches.

Epps radioed in, "Copy Black Hawk, requesting immediate evac to civilian boy with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop, marked by flair."

Ironhide and Ratchet stepped forward from the street. "Sam, we will protect you."

"Okay." He said he said and ran down the street leaving Crystal and Bee behind.

"Sam, go!" Crystal encouraged.

He looked back and nodded. "Sam, get to the building." Said Ironhide charging his cannons. "Move."

"Decepticons, attack!" Ordered Megatron.

The tank fired toward Ironhide and Ratchet. "Cover fire!" Yelled Ironhide as he barrel rolled covering Sam.

"Watchout!" Yelled Ironhide lifting up a vehicle and tossing it Blackout, using it as a shield from his attack and Sam kept running.

"Davidson, get that truck out of here!" Yelled Lennox.

"Crystal!" Yelled Christopher covering her.

"I got it!" She yelled getting the last hook into place.

"Get out of here, now!" Yelled Lennox.

Crystal ran around Christopher and jumped into the truck and drove off down the street as the Decepticon was advancing toward them. Christopher fell back with Lennox for more cover.

Not far from them, Optimus drove out of an alley and came to a skidding halt in front of the building, which Megatron stood on and transformed. "Megatron." He called out.

"Prime!" He growled and tossed the pieces of what remained of Jazz onto the ground. He jumped off of the building and transformed in the jet and flew straight at Optimus.

Optimus jumped and grabbed him, and Megatron started to spin to get him to release him. He crashed into the side of a building, but he didn't let go. Still trying to shake him off, he flew right into a building and the two came tumbling down to the streets.

Megatron transformed again and held him in a tight grip. "Humans don't deserve to live."

"They deserve to choose for themselves." Muttered Optimus pushing Megatron back.

"Then you will die with them!" He yelled and stood grabbing a hold of Optimus and throwing him down into the intersection of the street. He went into a crouching position, "Join them in extinction!" He yelled and slammed his hands together forming a weapon as Optimus got to his feet and pulling out a gun from his back.

He fired and shot Megatron in the shoulder causing him to falter slightly before getting back into his stance and fired at Optimus, sending him back into an office building. "Ugh." He muttered as he fell to the ground.

Running down the streets, Sam looked over his shoulder slightly. "Keep moving Sam." Said Ironhide running beside him. "Don't stop!" He yelled as Blackout came down in front of him and spun his propeller around, shredding the vehicles near by.

As he continued to run, the F-22, Starscream came down and transformed, skidding across the street, plowing into cars and causing some to turn over. Sam hid between the cars clutching onto the All Spark as Starscream fought above him, firing at Ratchet and Ironhide, damaging them.

Starscream then transformed and fled, flying between Ironhide and Ratchet. "Sam, get to the building." Said Ironhide using his hands to hold himself up as one of his legs collapsed beneath him and Ratchet fell over when Starscream flew past them.

Sam got up and ran down the street when Megatron came down from the sky and transformed, landing on the street. "Give me that cube, boy!" He roared.

Sam dodged people and cars as best he could, only to eventually hit one and land on the ground followed by a static jolt. He got back up and ran, not noticing the now possessed car, Mountain Dew machine and Xbox 360 behind him.

Sam ran threw the open gate and into the abandoned building, "You're not going to get me, you're not going to get me." He muttered.

Megatron walked into the building and roared. "I smell you, boy!" He walked beneath the second floor and sniffed around before looking up.

Sam jumped as a clawed hand came up threw the floor followed by a roar. Sam paused on the stair well and looked up before continuing his ascent on the building.

Down in the streets, Crystal circled the area before turning into an alley wide enough and stopped driving breathing heavily. "What's wrong with me, I shouldn't be running." She muttered when her vision suddenly got hazy, "no." She said and shook her head slightly, "no, got to snap out of it." She said as her vision came back. She looked back at Bee and he nodded. "Right. Lets do this." She said shifting out of park and driving out onto the street.

She turned and stopped looking back at the Decepticon behind her. "Let's get him." She said and switched to reverse and shot backwards getting closer and closer. "Shoot Bee!" She yelled as the Decepticon continued to fire at the soldiers.

Christopher ducked and fell to the ground as Lennox stood, "This isn't going well."

Bee charged his cannon and fired at the Decepticon catching his attention. He fired his missiles on his shoulder as Crystal continued to advance on him, dodging other vehicles in the process.

The Decepticon was becoming scrap metal when Bee took one final shot and the Decepticon fell over. Crystal came to a stop in front of a building which the soldiers hid in. "Nice job Bee." She smiled stepping out of the truck quickly, only for her vision to haze again and her head to spin. She gasped and grabbed onto the side of the truck, her legs collapsing beneath her. "Ugh, so tired. Head…hurts." She whispered not noticing the approaching figure behind her, catching her as she fell to the ground.

"Crystal!" Christopher yelled, "Crystal, crystal." He said running his hand threw her hair to get a better look at her face. Lennox came beside him and the other ran past. "Sir, what do I do?" Asked Christopher.

"Stay here. Once this is over, we'll come and get you and take Crystal to the nearest hospital." Said Lennox. "Now let's go we got business." He said toward the others who waited for his orders.

Christopher held onto Crystal, looking down at her, "This may hurt a bit sis, but I gotta bandage you up." He said standing up. He gently slid her into the truck, laying her down. He ripped the bottom of his shirt and part of hers. He tied the two together and wrapped it around her head over the wound. Tightening it, she grunted and turned her head slightly.

"Christopher…" She whispered.

He smiled and ran his fingers threw her hair again, "It's okay, I'm here now." He said before looking out the window, down the street which Lennox and the others ran towards.

On a rooftop, Sam ran across it igniting the flare. "Hey!! Hey!! Over here, over here!" He yelled at the chopper flying by as another came up slowly next to the building.

"We got the boy." Radioed in the pilot. Another reached out to grasp the cube and Sam tried handing it to him, dropping the flare to the ground. The shifting of metal made him look over and take the cube back.

"Look out!" The missile hit the propellers.

Sam fell back as the helicopter started to spin and screamed. The tail end crashed into the building and it just barely missed him as the helicopter started to fall toward the ground in a blaze of fire.

"Hang on Sam!" Call out Optimus jumping across the rooftops of smaller buildings to reach Sam.

Sam got up from the ground and walked along the roof for a moment when Megatron broke threw the roof with his hands and made his way to climb out. Sam got up onto the wall of the roof and cling onto the corner statue while keeping hold of the all spark.

"Is it fear, or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Asked Megatron walking across the ceiling toward him.

Sam wavered slightly. "Woah." He breathed in displeasure. The sound of ambulances below him and police sirens caused him to look around while he clutched onto the statue.

"Give me the all spark, and you may live to be my pet." Said Megatron as he grasped the third statue along the building.

"No, no no no no no." Said Sam over and over again as he nearly lost grip of the statue and the rooftop beneath his feet. The black hawks flew by and Megatron let go of the statue he had grasped. "I'm never giving you this all spark."

"Oh, so unwise." Said Megatron as he stood up and pulled out his chain.

Sam stood nervously holding onto the statue when Megatron struck the side of the building and the corner collapsed, taking Sam down with it. "No!!" Screamed Sam as he fell toward the ground. Sam grunted as he was caught in the steady hands of Optimus and placed onto his chest.

"Ah, I got you boy." He said.

Sam breathed unsteadily from the shock and gasped slightly. "Hold onto the cube." Said Optimus as his facemask covered his mouth. Covering a hand over Sam, Optimus let go of his hold on the building and started to fall to the ground, jumping from one side of the building to the other to slow his descent.

Megatron soon followed and jumped down after him, and collided with Optimus as they came crashing to the ground. Cars came screeching to a halt, and people fled from the scene that could.

Megatron came to first and sat up slowly, looking down at the humans in front of him. "Disgusting." He muttered and flicked the screaming human in front of him into the back of a taxicab.

Optimus removed his hand over Sam, "Sam…" Optimus took off his faceplate. "You risked your life to protect the cube."

"No sacrifice, no victory." Sam replied.

"If I can not defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice my spark to destroy it…" Optimus paused, "Get behind me." He said and allowed Sam to get off of him as he replaced his faceplate, then sat up from the ruble as Megatron stood up as well. "It's you and me Megatron."

"No, it's just me Prime." Rasped Megatron.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." He said as Sam jumped into a crevasse.

Optimus grunted as Megatron heaved him up the ground and threw him. "You still fight for the weak. That's why you loose!" Megatron roared.

Over in an ally, Captain Lennox and his team were making their way toward the street, when the sound of a helicopter approaching made them stop in time to not attract the attention of the Decepticon Blackout.

The Decepticon looked in the other direction before walking toward the fight between Optimus and Megatron slowly. He took out his smaller propeller and started to spin it in his hand.

"Fighter jets in 60 seconds." Said Epps crouched down holding his radio in hand. "We got friendly's with some bad guys, targets will be marked."

"Hey." Said Lennox over him, "Bring the rain." He said. "Let's kill these things." He moved out of the ally and half the troop followed and hid across the street.

"Move move move." Said Epps as he made his way into the street.

"Remember, armors weak under the chest." Will reminded them as he got onto the motorcycle.

"Target marked, still waiting." Said Epps as he held the green beam on the Decepticon.

"Mark target in 20 seconds." Replied a pilot in a F-22 jet flying over the city.

Lennox readied himself down the street for the signal.

"F-22's we're still waiting." Remarked Epps as he moved the beam into a higher position on the Decepticon, till it hit his hand. His propeller stopped in his hand and he aimed his gun on them. "Mom ma!" Yelled Epps getting up from the ground as the cannon charged.

Blackout fired and hit the vehicle they were near by, "In coming!!" He yelled.

Lennox revved the motorcycles engine and weave in and out of traffic and the pedestrians running in the street. Over head, the F-22's came in for a closer target. "Weapons armed and firing." Said a pilot.

Missiles were fired, some missing while others hit there mark, and below on the street, Lennox leaned back and let the bike come to a slide and he slid across the pavement aiming his cannon up. He yelled and fired right under Blackout, finally bringing him down to his knees before he fell over onto the pavement dead.

Will lie on his back for a moment before he rolled over while laughing, "Wow, roll, move." He said as he got up and motioned for the others to follow.

Sam looked out from his hiding place looking up at Optimus as he crawled over to him, only to be kicked in the face by Megatron.

Up in the sky, "Second waves on approach." Commented a pilot when an F-22 from behind them transformed. "What is that?!"

Starscream grabbed onto the fins of an F-22 and tore them. He flipped and fired his gun at another and it spun out of control. He then reached out with his hand and broke a wing of another and it spun out into a building.

Starscream transformed and he was a head of two F-22. "Mark that guy." Commented a pilot and the one beside him fired a missile and it hit him. He quickly transformed and reached out to get him, but he got away. He shifted back into his alternate form and flew after the jet. "Stay on him, keep him in your sites."

On the ground Lennox gave the order of attack, "Take him out." He said and he started to fire at Megatron. Sam got up from his hiding place just as F-22's came down and fired at Megatron. Megatron tried to stay on his feet as he was shot from every side around him. Sam ran from Megatron when he saw Sam, and Optimus tripped Megatron to stop him from getting to Sam and the All Spark.

Sam crab-legged backwards away from Megatron while he still held the All Spark. "My… All Spark!" Grunted Megatron as he crawled toward Sam.

"Sam, put the cube in my chest now!" Yelled Optimus behind him on the ground as Sam stood up. "Sam. No Sam." Said Optimus as Sam brought up the cube to Megatrons chest. The cube reacted to the spark and it started to dissolve, emitting the raw power into the frame of Megatrons body.

Megatron sputtered in a mechanical way before falling over onto his back. Optimus stood from his spot on the ground and crouched beside Megatron. Lennox held his hand up to the other, "Hold up."

Optimus sighed, "You left me no choice, brother." He said as Megatrons eyes dimmed and shut down.

Ratchet and Ironhide walked up the street slowly, and Ironhide held the body of their comrade Jazz. Optimus crouched down in front of Sam. "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." He said before standing up when the tow truck drove up and parked.

Christopher stepped out of the truck from the driver's seat and walked around to the other side and opened the door, taking the smaller hand in his, helping Crystal out of the passenger seat. Crystal wobbled slightly, but clung onto Christopher arm as he held onto her.

She looked back at Bee and smiled at him and he chirped as his wheels on his shoulder spun. Crystal looked up at Christopher and smiled as he gave her a smile back. They both looked over at Sam has he had turned his head and looked over at them and they smiled.

"Prime, we couldn't save him." Said Ironhide as he handed the pieces he held of Jazz to Optimus.

"Aw Jazz..." Optimus spoke softly. "We lost a great comrade," He spoke as Ratchet walked around behind him to his other side, "but gained new one, thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

Bumblebee shifted and Crystal and Christopher turned to look over at him, "Permission to speak, sir."

"Permission granted, old friend." Said Optimus stepping forward.

"You speak now!" Said Sam turning around facing him.

"I wish to stay with the boy." He said looking down at Sam.

"If that is his choice." Responded Optimus looking down at Sam.

Sam paused slightly and smiled, "Yes."

Optimus put down the body of Jazz slowly before crouching down over Megatron again. He lifted his hand and pulled out a shard of the All Spark and crushed it in his hand as he looked up at the sky.

In Washington, D.C., Secretary of Defense Secretary Keller was in a conference, "Gentlemen, the President has ordered Sector 7 to be terminated… and the remains of the dead aliens, disposed of. The laurench in the abyss is seven miles below sea level, the deepest place on our planet. The massive depth and pressure there coupled with sub freezing temperatures will crush it in two now… Leaving no evidence."

Out of the city, a familiar black GMC Topkick truck pulled up the dirt road and parked in the driveway. The passenger door opened and Will Lennox stepped out grabbing a bag before shutting the door. A woman on the porch turned from the fading sun holding an infant in her arms and looked over at him.

_'With the All Spark gone, we can not return life to our planet...'_

Will moved faster as she hurried off the porch and over toward him. She cried and hugged him as he hugged her and his child. He chuckled as his baby girl cried and he took her into his arms and held her up before bring her down into his embrace, saying calm words to her as he brought his wife, Sarah, back into his embrace.

_'And fate has yielded its reward…'_

Driving down the familiar streets of Mission city, a 2009 yellow Camaro with black racing stripes drove past the street which the flamed Peter built truck and Hummer H2 rescue vehicle drove onto. The truck came to a stop in front of the house and the rescue hummer parked behind it.

_'a New World to call…Home.'_

In the driveway sat the old truck waiting, and on the porch, the dog stood from his laying position and barked at the visitors who stepped out of the hummer. One helped down the other before they walked hand in hand up the front lawn to the home. As they reached the front steps, the front door opened hesitantly before a woman burst out from it screaming with tears of joy.

_'We live among its people now, hiding in plane sight, but watching over them in secret…Waiting… Protecting…'_

Crystal let go of Christopher's hand and ran up to her mother, giving into her embrace. A holler from the porch steps announced her father's arrival and he came down and embraced her. Luke's barking brought them to the attention of the other figure on the front lawn.

_'I have witnessed there capacity of courage and though we are worlds apart, like us, theirs more to them then meets the eye.'_

Crystal stepped away from her parents and took Christopher's hand in hers and she brought him closer, only for the both of them to be embraced once again. Crystal smiled up at Christopher as he cried, finally happy to be home. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him tightly, finally glad to have him home.

'_I, Am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here… We, are waiting…'_

'_ Bursts out crying I can't believe it's over, waaa!!!'_

"_It's okay Crystal, isn't that right Joci."_

_Nods. That is true Christopher._

'_Wait……… There's going to be more!!??'_

_You didn't hear anything… Smirks _

'_Why you- How could you keep this from me?!'_

"_Cause she's our creator, she can do anything."_

_Thank you Christopher, nicely put. And to all you viewers out there, the answer is yes. There is a sequel on the way, and many other short-stories of the lives of Christopher and Crystal, and I'm thinking of writing a few stories on the relation ship of Annabelle and Ironhide, there's just no enough of them you know._

"_So before we go, we'd like to thank you again for staying this long with our story, reviewing, and adding us to your favorites. Thank you."_

_Till my next update, thank you!!_

_And thank you again for waiting!! See you soon!!_

_Crystal, Joci and Christopher stand on stage and bow together as one as the curtains fall in front of them, and the lights fade into darkness. _


	16. Epilogue

_Hello everyone, how's life treating you? Me, well I'm doing alright, thanks for asking._

_'You can't forget about us Joci.'_

_"Yea, what're we, chop liver?"_

_No, not at all. First I'd like to say sorry its been such a long while, but life's been busy as always. I decided to add this chapter here as a set toward the second movie. I don't know who's going to be in it, or how long it's going to be after words, but I guess you'll just have to see what I have in store for you._

_'I think it's going to be good, don't you Christopher?'_

_"Of course, now if you excuse me, time for my job to notify the viewers. **Clears throat** We'd like to inform all viewers that the story, A Savior, written by Crystal F. Flowright is based off of the 2007 summer movie. All characters belong to Paramount, Hasbro, Michael Bay and Steven Speilburg other then the following… Mr. and Mrs. Paolini, the German shepherd part black lab, Luke, and the main characters Crystal and Christopher Davidson."_

_'We hope you enjoy this final chapter.'_

_Now, onto the Epilogue of this story…_

_._

_._

Epilogue

.

.

A black lab part german shepherd sat panting on the porch in the summers heat, watching as Mrs. Paolini and Mr. Paolini rushed around the house getting the back yard ready for the big celebration that afternoon.

"Honey, would you get the table cloths?!" Called out Mrs. Paolini as Mr. Paolini walked out of the house with packages in his hand.

"I have them dear!" He hollered back and handed a few over to her as he opened the others and placed them over the array of tables in their back yard.

"Oh, the kids will be surprised when they see this, wont they dear." Smiled Mrs. Paolini as she set up the table decorations.

"I bet they will." He smiled as he rearranged chairs around the tables.

As they finished setting up the tables, Mr. and Mrs. Whitwicky walked around to the back yard, holding a crock-pot keeping the food warm. "Hello!" Smiled Mrs. Whitwicky.

"Judy! Oh how nice of you to come." Smiled Mrs. Paolini walking over to her as Mr. Whitwicky and Mr. Paolini shook hands.

"Nice to see you Ronald, how's the yard work going?" Asked Mr. Paolini.

"Just fine, only a little more touch up's to be done and everything will be in place." Ronald said.

"Come on Judy, lets get your chicken tender's inside, the food won't be served till later in the evening anyway." Said Mrs. Paolini and she led Judy inside and into the kitchen.

"So, need a hand?" Asked Ronald.

"Well, I'd like to get some more wood chopped up for the fire tonight." Said Mr. Paolini looking at a fairly large pile of wood, half covered under a tarp to keep dry.

"I think that's enough tonight Greg," said Ronald as he also looked at a larger pile of logs uncut, lined up along the fence.

"Yes, you're probably right. Would you like to help me man the grill?" He asked. "I'd like to clean it up a bit." He said.

"Sure thing." Said Ronald and the two made their way onto the porch, passing the black lab part german shepherd along the way. "Run along now Luke, you're going to make people trip over you if you stay there all night." Chuckled Gregory as he walked over to the other end of the porch where the grill was set up.

.

.

Inside the house

.

.

"So, where are the kids Rosalie?" Asked Judy.

"Oh, they're visiting one of Christopher's comrades. Captain Lennox I believe. His wife had a baby girl recently, and she's absolutely adorable." Smiled Rose.

"Are they coming over this evening?" Asked Judy.

"For a while, they have to get the baby home early." Said Rosalie as she stirred a boiling pot of pasta.

"Oh, well I can't wait to meet them." She smiled.

"Where's Sam, is he stopping by later?" Asked Rosalie.

"Yes. He's gone to round up some friends of Crystal and Christopher, and they're going to stop by for a bit once the parties started." Said Judy.

"Well, more the merrier." Smiled Rosalie and the two women laughed and continued to prepare for the evening a head.

Else where

"Hello there you, how are you doing?" Cooed Crystal as she held Annabelle in her arms.

The infant just smiled and gazed up at her with her big blue eyes, giggling at the sounds Crystal was making.

"She's absolutely adorable!" Smiled Crystal as Sarah rocked beside her on her porch swing.

"She can be quite a handful as well." Said Sarah as Annabelle reached out and grabbed a strand of Crystal's hair and started to tug on it.

"Uh uh, no pulling on Crys's hair. Crys's hair is sensitive as is your nose." Smiled Crystal gently releasing her hair from Annabelle's clutches before poking Annabelles nose making her laugh more.

"You're a natural with children, Crystal. I wouldn't mind having you baby-sit my little girl." Chuckled a man walking up to the front porch.

"I'd be honored, Captain." Smiled Crystal gently handing Annabelle over to Sarah.

"I'm no Captain in my own house hold, you can just call me Will." Said Will.

"Or William, he like's that better." Said the familiar blond standing beside him.

"Oh yea," Will quickly got Christopher in a head lock and started giving him a noggie, "I'd like to hear you say that again, come on boy." Chuckled Will.

"Sure Sir, Captain William Lennox Sir." Laughed Christopher as Will noggied him harder.

"You asked for this." He chuckled tightening his hold as Christopher tried to break free.

"Come on Will, the boy is only kidding." Said Sarah standing, cradling Annabelle in her arms.

Will released Christopher and Christopher rubbed his head, laughing a bit before noticing Crystal's watchful gaze. "Sorry Will." He said.

Will smirked and gently punched him in the arm, "I'm only foolin with ya too kid." He smiled before kissing Annabelle on the forehead before Sarah carried her inside for her feeding.

"So Will, where's Ironhide?" Asked Crystal.

"He's out back." Said Will as he took Sarah's seat.

"So, Sarah knows about him?" Asked Christopher as he leaned against the porch railing.

"Of course, I could never keep a secret from my wife." Said Will.

"And she's took to him well?" Asked Crystal.

"Yes, no complaints so far." Said Will.

"That's good." Said Christopher. "Crystal's parents still don't know, even when Ratchet visits weekly to check on Crys's head.

"I'd like to tell mom and dad soon, but they still don't know the whole story as to where my truck went to." Said Crystal

Will nodded, "Well, better sooner then later, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Said Crystal.

Soft vibrations shook the house till they got rougher and closer to the house, and big shadow of Ironhide loomed over the house.

"I've scanned the surrounding area and there seems to be no danger, everything is clear." Said Ironhide.

"Thanks Ironhide." Said Will. "Look who came to visit." Said Will.

"Crystal Davidson, and her twin Christopher Davidson. I picked you up as I was scanning the area. I knew you two were of no threat and continued to scan the area before I returned. Welcome." Said Ironhide.

"Thank you Hide. How have you been?" Asked Crystal.

"I've been doing good, thank you. Nothing has come up as dangerous, so everything is going smoothly." He said.

"I miss driving ya around." Pouted Crystal. "But I'm glad you're here too." Smiled Crystal.

"With Ratchets frequent visits, Optimus thought it'd be best I'd stay with Captain Lennox." Said Ironhide.

"I've told you Ironhide, you may call me Will. I'm no Captain here." Said Ironhide.

"I'm sorry, Will." Said Ironhide.

"It's okay buddy, I still call him Captain now and again." Said Christopher.

"And you got a noggie that bruised your head I bet." Smirked Crystal.

"Yea… Maybe." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Can I get you two any drinks?" Asked Sarah from the screen window.

"Oh, yes please. I'll come and help." Said Crystal and she made her way inside, following Sarah into the kitchen.

"So, she doesn't know?" Asked Will.

"No, we've kept it all a surprise for the past month." Said Christopher.

"Well, she'll enjoy it then." Smiled Will.

"Enjoy what?" Asked Crystal walking out with three glasses of iced tea.

"My wife's iced tea, of course." He smiled taking one of the glasses from her.

"Oh it is delicious. I absolutely love drinking juice." She said as she gave Christopher his glass.

"You humans still puzzle me with your intakes of beverages. One day you like this 'Lemonade', the next this 'Cola.' Why don't you just chose one?" Asked Ironhide.

"If we did, our bodies wouldn't take to it very well." Said Will.

"The human body needs a lot of nutrients, protein, vitamins and carbohydrates in order for it to function properly. Look up the Food Pyramid on the web." Said Christopher.

A short pause from Ironhide confirmed he was indeed looking it up. "The food Pyramid consists of Dairy Products, Grains, Meats, Fruits, Vegetables and this Junk Food."

"Yup. Junk food is not the healthiest items on the menu that we eat, but they fill you up just as good as the good stuff." Said Crystal. "What do you normally take in Ironhide? Gas, Oil?"

"Energon." Said Ironhide.

"Energon?" Asked Will, Christopher and Crystal all at once.

"It's our food source on our home planet Cybertron. When we can't go into stasis to recharge, Energon gives us the energy to stay on for long periods of time." Explained Ironhide.

"It must be some pretty good stuff." Said Christopher.

"Yea, like Coffee." Said Will.

"Ugh, I hate that stuff." Said Crystal as she stuck out her tongue.

"Energon would not go so well with your bodies. Your human bodies would burn if you come into contact with Energon." Said Ironhide.

"Well, that's good to know for future reference." Said Crystal.

"We should prepare to head out, Rosalie is expecting us home by 3:30." Said Christopher as he finished his glass of iced tea.

"Alright. Thank you for having us of Will. It was a pleasure meeting your wife and daughter." Smiled Crystal.

"The pleasure's all mine, thanks for stopping by." He said as he shook Crystal's hand and Christopher's. "I'll see you around."

"Absolutely Will." Smiled Christopher.

"Leaving already?" Asked Sarah from the door.

"Yes, unfortunately." Said Crystal.

"Have to get home by 3:30." Said Christopher.

"Oh, alright. It was nice meeting the two of you." She said as she walked out.

"And it was nice meeting you and Annabelle as well." Smiled Crystal before she hugged Sarah good bye.

"Have a good day now." Said Christopher before they stepped off the front porch making there way over to his new Pontiac Solstice.

"Bye Ironhide, we'll see you around." Waved Crystal up to him.

"Farewell for now Crystal, Christopher." Said Ironhide as they got into the car.

Christopher started the engine up and backed up out of the driveway with a soft honk and wave from the two of them before he took off down the road, heading for home.

"It was nice of them to allow us to come over for a bit." Smiled Crystal.

"Yea it was, and Will's baby girl is just as beautiful as he said back in Qatar." Said Christopher as he drove down the curvy roads.

Crystal stared out the window watching as the trees and houses passed by. "Did you really want to go to Qatar?" Asked Crystal.

"After a while I regretted my decision, but I made some great friends out there." Said Christopher. "The men and women out there are constantly working night and day all for the protection of our country, and I felt grateful to even be apart of it."

"What would mom and dad say if they were still around?" Asked Crystal.

"Well, if they were still around, I wouldn't have been who I am today, and I still would have been with you, now wouldn't I." Said Christopher glancing at Crystal out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, I suppose so… Everything in life happens for a reason, one way or another." She said as he entered town.

Crystal stayed quiet for the rest of the ride till Christopher turned onto their street and she noticed all of the cars. "What's this?" Asked Crystal as he pulled into the driveway.

"No idea. Let's go check it out." He said as she shut the car down.

Christopher and Crystal stepped out of his car and walked around the garage following the sound of music coming from the back yard. "Wonder what mom's hosting now." Said Crystal as they walked into the back yard and hand poppers went off.

"Surprise!!" Yelled out the many friends and family members of the Paolini family.

Christopher laughed as Crystal moved and hid behind him. "Come on, this is for you, you know, to celebrate your graduation." He said and pulled her out from behind him and dragged her over to her parents.

"Surprise sweetie." Smiled Rosalie hugging Crystal.

"This is all, really for me?" She asked.

"Well, not really. We'd like to not only celebrate your graduation, but also Christopher's welcoming to the family." She smiled.

Christopher's smile immediately changed into pure shock, "What-"

"Oh come on now, what better way then to celebrate the return of two siblings who haven't seen each other in years." Chuckled Gregory patting Christopher on the shoulder.

Crystal smiled with tears in her eyes, "Thank you daddy." She smiled as she hugged him. "Thank you everyone for coming!" She yelled and everyone either clapped or cheered and the party continued.

"Now that our special guests have arrived, who's hungry?" Asked Ronald and the men hollered as the women laughed.

While the party went on its way, Crystal introduced Christopher to everyone who was that that he didn't know already. "You sure have a lot of friends." Said Christopher.

"I know, and I'm so happy they came and that they got to meet you." She smiled holding onto his arm.

Later on during the party, most guests left, leaving mainly the Whitwickys, Sam who showed up later with a boy who Crystal and Christopher found out was a hologram of Bumblebee, and the Lennox's who dragged along Ironhide.

Crystal sat in a lawn chair by the burning fire talking to Christopher, Sam and Bee as the adults sat on the porch surrounded the tiki torches when a familiar rumble came down the street, and coming to a halt in front of the house. "Looks like they finally made it." Said Bee.

"Optimus and the others are here?" Asked Crystal.

"Yup, we invited them." Said Sam as he and Bee got up, heading around the house to the front yard.

"Come on, let's go an say hi." Said Crystal and she took Christopher's hand, pulling him up out of his seat before they headed around to the front where they spotted a tall older man standing beside a man shorter then him in a doctors lab coat.

"Ah, hello Crystal, and Christopher Davidson. Congratulations on your graduation of high school and your reunition with one another." Said the taller man.

"Thank you, Optimus. Hello Ratchet, thank you for coming." Said Crystal.

"It is an honor. How have you been feeling?" Asked Ratchet.

"Very well thank you." She said.

"Optimus." Said Ironhide as he walked over in his hologram form.

"Ironhide." Said Optimus. "Crystal, Christopher, I'd like to know if it is alright if we left some new arrivals in your care." Said Optimus.

Crystal and Christopher looked at one another, "Sure, we'd love to." Said Crystal.

"Good, our new arrivals took a detour, so they're coming up the street now." Said Ratchet as a rumble of loud engines drove down the street and Crystal gasped as two Lamborghini's pulled into the driveway. One was a shade of red, while the other was a golden yellow like Bumblebee.

Two look holograms stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to them. "Crystal, Christopher, I'd like you to meet the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Said Optimus motioning to the look alike holograms, only one had red hair and the other was blond.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Smiled Sunstreaker taking Crystal's hand and kissing it.

"Oh, why thank you." She smiled. "It's very nice to meet you too."

"These two haven't been on Earth very long, so they'll need to learn the rules." Said Ratchet.

"Of course, we can handle that." Said Christopher.

"Come now, I'd like you to meet my parents seeing as you'll be staying with us now as well." Smiled Crystal and she took both of Sideswipes and Sunstreakers hands and lead them around the house to meet her parents.

"Come on Optimus, I'm sure you'd like to meet Crystal's parents. They're really nice." Said Bumblebee.

"Why not, Optimus." Said Ratchet, "There is no harm in meeting them." Said Ratchet.

"Why not." He said and everyone followed Christopher back around the house with Luke barking along the way making their way to the back porch.

"Ah, mom, dad. I'd like you to meet another friend of ours, Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots." Smiled Crystal standing beside Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Optimus Prime." Smiled Greg and he shook Primes hand. "So, you're another one of these transformers my daughter has told us about?"

"Yes." He smiled. "As she introduced me, I am the leader of my comrades here. You know Ratchet, he's our medic. Ironhide, our weapon specialist, and Bumblebee is our scout. The twins are highly advanced in combat, they've only just arrived." Explained Optimus.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Smiled Rosalie, "Welcome to the Family."

_._

_._

_Thank you again for reading this story of mine. The anticipated sequal will come in due time. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have._

_'OMG, I can't believe you added the twins, ahhhh!!'_

_I was planning on having someone watch over them some how, so I just added the two. Ratchet is most likely going to work in a hospital while Optimus is on the road all the time, and will Ironhide watching after the Lennox family and Bee watching over the Whitwicky's, I needed to pull the two in._

_"Well, lets just hope we can work around this when the second movie comes out, for if they're not in it…."_

_I know, it'll all work out though, I just know it._

'_Oh, I can't wait for the second one now either, ahhh!!'_

_Thank you again for reading, we hope to hear for you again sometime soon. Thanks! Please review._


End file.
